New cobra commander
by scouttroop
Summary: Naruto gets Banished after bringing Sasuke back then 2 years he becomes Cobra commander with a little help from the former snow and wave country. He then vows vengeance on the civilian council shinobi elders and Danzo including Sasuke and Madara Uchiha. He also wants dominations. Pairing Harem maybe and Minato and Kushina are still alive.
1. Rise cobra commander

**Rise cobra commander**

**This is my new story about Naruto who becomes a new cobra commander as vows vengeances against the civilian council , shinobi elders , Danzo and his root including Sasuke and Madara Uchiha for banish him. At the same time he wants domination on the elemental nations. Pairing maybe a harem and Minato and Kushina are still alive. Cobra infantry and vehicles , rise of cobra , retaliation , new and old series.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or gi joe they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hasbro.**

Former snow country

Naruto wakes up in the couch and see the people in front of him and he recognise them. It was princess Koyuki , Inari , Tazuna , Tsunami and Koyuki's people. He also sees soldiers in black armor with a weapon he never seen before and a red cobra symbol. (Viper elite trooper)

"Hey Koyuki , Inari , Tazuna and Tsunami. What just happen and how long was I out?" Koyuki then answer Naruto's question , "we heard what happen in konoha the civilian council , shinobi elders and the warhawk banished you after you manage to bring your friend Sasuke Uchiha. Your granny Hokage couldn't do anything about it and after you left the root anbu ambush you and knock you out. What Danzo and his followers planning is they were gonna turn you into a weapon and take control of konoha. But these viper elite troopers saved you from them."

Tazuna then answers Naruto's last question , "you were out for 2 years my boy it turns out they knock you into a coma. Oh by the way you're in the former snow country.

Naruto now remember what happen in konoha. Before he left he said that he blames Sasuke and Madara Uchiha for the cause of his horrid life. Everyone in the council meeting including Danzo widen their eyes in fear the moment Naruto glared at them and it was a very evil glare. He said he will have vengeance on the civilian council , shinobi elders , Danzo and Sasuke and Madara Uchiha.

Koyuki then gives Naruto gives Naruto a sword , "Naruto this sword it belong to your mother and her name is Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto was shock to hear that he did have a mother and this what he ask , "who is my father Koyuki?" Koyuki then answer , "Minato Namikaze and he was Yondaime hokage , he also the one who sealed the nine tailed fox into you."

Naruto widen eyes and tears started fallout , his father is the yondaime hokage and he ask this , "why would he do that to his own son?" Inari then answers , "your dad wanted the people of konoha to see you as a hero , but possibly he did not know how corrupted and power hungry the civilian council , shinobi elders including Danzo Shimura are." "And they just kept supporting the Uchiha clan and they acted like they forgotten what Madara Uchina did in the past" , Tsunami said to him after Inari finish.

Next thing Naruto goes outside with his old friends and sees viper elite troopers on top the buildings and placing a flag with the red cobra on it. Koyuki then speaks to Naruto , "While you were in a coma we and the wave country manage create weapons and vehicles out of any materials we can find and my uncle's armor and this factions we call it cobra."

"Listen Naruto every soldier in cobra are asking for a leader and they want you to be their leader." Naruto didn't know what to say but only nods then Koyuki brings him to a room were a armor is. Naruto walks up to it then remove his jump suit and puts on the armor and helmet then said this , "the time has come for the cobra to rise up and reveal himself." He then turn around and looks at Koyuki , Inari , Tsunami , Tazuna , Koyuki's people and Viper elite troopers.

"You will call me commander!" The viper elite troopers then saluted to him even the ones outside did after watching it from a tv screen and the people of the former snow country including the wave country bow down to him.

**Well I'm finish we this I am still doing my other story vector's past returns but prefer to do things one at time. Cobra commander armor that Naruto is wearing is the one from gi joe retaliation.**

**Next: the proposition**


	2. The proposition

**The proposition**

**Hello again my readers this is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. But remember what I said the Harem is a maybe because I will just pick Shizuka as the commander's woman.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

It's 4 weeks since Naruto became the new cobra commanderand when he did more infantry and vehicles are being constructed. Many of the cobra infantry are from Koyuki's people , people from the wave , most of them mercenaries.

Koyuki's people watches as the cobra hiss tank(retaliation) passes by even cobra troopers (original , renegades and retaliation) marches by. At cobra commander throne room , "trooper I hope that missile for my broadcast I will announce to the entire nation is ready and is it aimed at konoha?"

"It is ready cobra commander just give the order to fire" , a viper elite said. The commander nodded and the viper elite fired and flies to konoha for the broadcast.

Meanwhile in konoha Tsunade is once again doing a large pile of paper work , but hey the previous hokage had the same thing. She was a little upset ever since the civilian council , shinobi elders and Danzo had her godson Naruto banished they've been trying to her and Jiraiya to train Sasuke Uchina so they can make Uchiha clan stronger including their village.

"Greedy people" , was all Tsunade can say. "You say something my lady?" Shizune ask Tsunade a question while she was playing with tonton. "Oh it's nothing Shizune" , Tsunade said and Shizune nodded. Their thoughts were interrupted when something hit the hokage tower. It was the cobra broadcast missile and when it finally reaches its destination in fires a very big hologram cube screen.

Everyone in konoha , the other nation including Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are watching except for the former snow and wave country who are already loyal to cobra. Then they see on the screen is a man with a helmet and black armor suit and it's cobra commander.

"Good morning. I use the name cobra commander and I'm the leader of cobra , a new faction on the elemental nation. I have always believe money brings power , that was a mistake that cause me a lot of pain. So I make the following proposition you are to hand over control of your nations to me or begin killing nation until such time as you hand over the keys." Tsunade and Jiraiya including those who knew Kushina Uzumaki stared at the sword that cobra commander unsheathe.

"Now obviously no one is going to believed me and all of you attempt to mobilized against me so I proof my point."

A squadron cobra black dragon vtols are over a small town and they drop so many bombs on the town. Such explosions it killed all the people who were there. Everyone in konoha and the other nations was in horror on what they saw.

"You have all the time" , the hologram cube shuts off and the missile turns into dust.

Timeskip

Tsunade calls a council meeting and they all argued on what to do. They also call in the fire daimyo , should they given in to cobra commanders demands or strike against him while his force destroys population areas.

"Hey Tsunade did you see that sword that cobra commander was wielding?" Tsunade then answers Jiraiya question , "yes Jiraiya that sword belong to Kushina , who in the world did he get a hold of that?"

Meanwhile Danzo Shimura sends one root anbu as a messenger thinking cobra will help him achieve his goal. What he doesn't know is that all cobra soldiers will see the root anbu as enemies.

Back at cobra headquarters in the hangar a team neo vipers are gets inside the cobra gunship for a mission on konoha. One neo viper holds out a picture of their target , it's a woman with long dark blue hair and black eyes. Cobra commander told them her name was Mikoto Uchina mother of Sasuke and Itachi Uchina.

His plan was to bring her back to life so she can be used for his vengeance. Cobra commander did had some hatred toward his godmother Tsunade and his godfather Jiraiya because they didn't do anything to prevent his banishment. Cobra commander was sitting on his throne room says this.

"I will have my vengeance on the civilian council , the shinobi elders and that warhawk for what they did to me. I will also maybe slaps or punch my godmother and godfather for not preventing my banishment. Mom , dad if your alive out there , both of you will learn of what konoha did to me. To your own son." He then makes an evil laughing that can heard outside the throne.

**Well that's that , I tell that konoha now know that sword belongs to Kushina but they don't know that cobra commander is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Only the former snow and the wave knows his identity. He will also recruit other nation who will swear their loyalty to cobra.**

**Next: Neo viper graverobbers**


	3. Neo viper graverobbers

**Neo viper graverobbers**

**Hello again my fellow readers and here is the next chapter. Just remember the Harem is a maybe.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Cobra commander makes his appearance to everyone in the elemental nation and he demands that they hand over the controls of their nations to him. If not then he will destroy some of their nations and small towns.

Some in konoha begin to focus on the sword that cobra commander is wielding. It's because that sword was once used by Kushina Uzumaki. They all begin to wonder how did he get a hold of that sword, even they wonder who is cobra commander's real identity.

Gate of konoha

"Hey Izumo you think cobra will attack us?" Kotetsu ask his best friend while he sits down with the ninja hound.

Izumo then answers his question , "I have no idea my friend if cobra is going to attack konoha. In the meantime his forces are out there destroying small towns and villages until we give cobra commander what he wants."

"Yeah I thought so", Kotetsu said as he pets their ninja hound.

Meanwhile back at cobra command in the former snow country in the entrance 2 alley viper troopers are on guard duty. They are armed with shields, plasma submachine guns, shurikens and kunai knives including pulse pistols. Then look who shows up it's Danzo's messenger.

"Halt! State your business here", the alley viper said as he and the other pointing their submachine guns at him. Then the messenger answers, "I'm a messenger from Danzo Shimura he would like an alliance with your leader."

The 2 alley vipers then stared at each after hearing the name Danzo Shimura. They turn their heads back at Danzo's messenger and they open fire at him. After they killed Danzo's messenger this is what they say, "we do not collaborate with the enemies of Cobra commander."

Then a speaker turns on and Cobra commander speech, "that's right my loyal cobra troopers and people of the former snow and wave country we will not collaborate with are enemies. My enemies the civilian council, shinobi elders, Danzo Shimura and those who follow him."

Back at konoha everyone sees a cobra gunship landing at the graves of fallen ninjas. It was the cobra neo vipers they came here to retrieve Mikoto Uchiha. The squad gets out of the gunship they begin digging up Mikoto's grave.

Meanwhile Tsunade was in meeting with the 2 councils and she was informed of the neo viper invaders because anyone outside was dead or knock out. The neo viper leader gives the 2 neo vipers an order that came from Cobra commander, "get inside the meeting and eliminate the civilian council then return to the ship."

"Where on it", the 2 neo vipers enter the meeting room and they raise their pulse rifles (Same one in rise of cobra) and shoot at the civilian council. Those who are hit by it where sent flying and killed well some of them. As Tsunade and the shinobi elders and council had moved out of the away.

Then they do a hand sign purging the dead civilian council bodies until there is nothing left. Next they warp back to the rest of the squad who are still digging up the grave.

3 konoha ninja are coming at them to stop them, but where all killed when 1 neo viper throws kunai knives on their heads which was a bullseye. Next team Gai shows up, "Hey cobra", the neo viper turns his head only to be kick by Gai and sent flying then lands on a spike.

Another neo viper get stab on the eye by Tenten and dies, next neo viper gets killed by Neji's trigrams and another dies by leaf hurricane which was done by Lee.

Back at cobra command Cobra commander could sense was going on in konoha and he is not too happy about so he says, "well konoha want to put up the fight against my neo vipers? Well then I'm coming there myself."

"I don't care if going to fight my friends or godparents I will achieve my goal." Cobra commander then makes a hand sign and disappears from his throne room. The 2 cobra troopers (retaliation) who are guarding him says this, "good luck sir."

**Well that's it for now. The neo vipers may not feel any pain but they can still die you know. The jutsu they use is called purge jutsu to remove any evidence.**

**Next: Face Cobra commander**


	4. Face cobra commander

**Face cobra commander**

**Hey it's me again and here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Last time konoha was under attack by cobra neo vipers. They came here to retrieve Mikoto Uchiha and bring her back to life so cobra commander can use her for his vengeances.

The neo vipers killed some of the civilian council and team Gai manage to defeat several neo vipers. Unfortunately cobra commander could sense what's going on in konoha. So he is already on his way there , that means things are about to get very interesting.

Tsunade and the other teams have already surrounded the neo vipers , "hey aren't we gonna get out of here?" "As if we can get past them." Then look who shows up in front of , someone that cobra commander hates.

"Oh looky here if it isn't that ungrateful Uchiha brat" , a neo viper said when Sasuke and the root anbu showed up. The other neo vipers don't seem to like him ether.

Then that pink banshee Sakura shouts at them , "HEY DON'T YOU TALK TO SASUKE LIKE THAT! The neo vipers did not seem to have heard that right because of that screeching so they just ignore her.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Sakura screech again then lunges at them but crashes into something else , as she sits up she then looks up a man in black and black helmet with a silver visor.

Everyone including the civilians except for Sasuke , root anbu and Danzo widen their eyes in fear on who they are seeing.

"I-I-it's cobra commander" , Ino said in a fright upon seeing him and cobra commander then looks at her and nodded. Then the 2 neo vipers who were digging Mikoto's grave came up to him with the coffin.

"Cobra commander we have her" , a neo viper said while he a the other were carrying the coffin. "Good now bring it inside the gunship and wait for me. The rest of you get back into the gunship I will handle them." All of the other neo vipers nodded but first they purge the dead neo viper bodies and weapons so nothing can be retrieve by konoha.

"Well konoha ninja you face me." Root anbu then lunges at him but black chains (Chakra chains but it's black) burst out his body and killed some of the root anbu by stabbing and explode upon contact.

Jiraiya says this when he saw the black chains , "hey Tsunade those black chains look like the one used by Kushina." "Yes I know Jiraiya but the chains are black when did he learn that and change it's color?"

Cobra commander then makes an evil laugh when Sasuke tries to hit him with the chidori but missed when cobra commander use a warp hole to dodge the his attack. Next cobra commanders makes another move he makes a circle of limbo hole.

He travels through multiple circles started to accelerate , as he reaches the speed he wants a warp hold appears above the konoha ninja. "Dark punishment!" He comes out in a speed of light and as he slams into the ground he killed most of the of the konoha ninja even all of the root anbu.

Tsunade and the friends that cobra commander knew manage to survived that but were badly injured. "Man he's very powerful" , said Ino , "yeah that dark punishment of his really hurts" , Neji said. Danzo was badly injured too.

Cobra commander walks up then grabs shizune and pulls out a plasma 629 stealth hunter revolver and points it at her head. Everyone was shock to find Shizune being held by cobra commander. Shizune has tears flowing down her eyes as she begged him not kill her but he tells her to be quiet or he will pull the trigger.

Tsunade who is badly injured and can barely stand up says this , "let Shizune go cobra commander she has done nothing to you."

"Well then don't follow me Tsunade." He then let go of Shizune and knocks her out. Cobra commanders boards inside the cobra gunship , before it flies away he says with a speaker in his hand , "until next time citizens of konoha."

**That's it I'm done with this one. If you people are expecting it to be long well do to the upgrades that go on in fanfiction , it's hard to tell. I do know Asuma , Jiraiya and Neji died in shippuden but's that's not gonna happen. The next shinobi war is not gonna happen because the war is with cobra.**

**Next: New storm shadow**


	5. New storm shadow

**New Storm shadow**

**Hey everyone this next chapter introduces a new Storm shadow. When I was doing this Tsunashi777 gave me some ideas , now it's time to put those ideas to used.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Cobra headquarters

Cobra commander is monitoring everyone in the former snow and wave country. Also he's watching konoha to see what are they up too , still nobody wants to hand over control of their nation to him.

As a result he will keep on ordering his forces to strike at population areas. Next he gets up from his command chair he walks pass the 2 cobra troopers(retaliation) and tells them , "no shooting" , and they nodded.

As he stops walking he unsheathe his sword and looks around if there is anyone in the room. Up in the sealing a man in a white battle suit watches him , 'now is my chance.'

Then let's go of the sealing and drops down then pulls out his sword to strike at cobra commander. But the commander was able to dodge the attack by using his demon flash the same he used to dodge Sasuke's chidori.

The man in white then made his next move , "cobra's triple impact(upgrade dance of the crescent moon just more deadly)." He use that teachnique and manage to hit him but only find out the commander use a substitution.

Then from out of nowhere shadow clones of cobra commander approach him he throws kunai and shurikens at them defeating most of but there were too many. Cobra commander then use an old move during his fight with Kiba during the chunin exam.

It was the Naruto Uzumaki barrage. That moved help him win his match against Kiba.

After the man in white was defeat he gets up and bows to Cobra commander. The commander says this , "that was impressive storm shadow even though you weren't able to defeat me you're still improving."

"Ah? Yeah thank you cobra commander" , cobra commander then helps him up and says this , "do you remember the time I found you?"

"Yeah I remember all that when I was in the sound country. I came there to destroy my enemies to save innocent lives."

Eventually the 2 decided to think back when they first met back in the sound country.

flashback

Tsunami just came in cobra commander throne room with his lunch , "here's your ramen chicken commander" , she said with a smile on her face , "thank you very much Tsunami" , he nicely to her while he was holding a big piece of paper.

"Oh by the way we manage to revived Mikoto but she won't be awake anytime soon." Cobra commander then replied , "that's alright Tsunami we can wait." "Alright then cobra commander enjoy your meal."

After Tsunami left the commander went pickup his chopsticks to eat his ramen. When he removed his helmet there's been a few change on good old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze , his hair is starting to changed black(Menma's hair from road to a ninja).

This must because of his thirst for vengeance against the civilian council , shinobi elders , Danzo , Sasuke and Madara Uchiha. Well his going to stop until it's done even his mom and dad is around but they need to hear what they done to him.

Elsewhere in the sound country

Sound ninjas are out on patrol when they found one of their comrade is dead and his head is gone. So they know there is an intruder somewhere. As they moved they were suddenly strike down by a young man at age 20-22 years with white long strait hair. His name is Ryoga Kurokishi.

Back on cobra command

Cobra commander was taking to a squad of viper commandos and cobra hazard vipers. "We will be looking for this man Ryoga Kurokishi. He was the former apprentice of a man Mifune who defeat Ryoga's father who was a rebel samurai who tried to take control of the iron country. After years of training Mifune told him about his father's doings. So he travels around the world to make his mentor's dream come true ,peace in the world. He began to hunt dangerous nuke nins who are killing the innocent , it also helps him increase his skills and power many times."

A hazard viper then ask a question , "where is he right now commander?" Cobra commander then answers the question , "he's at the sound country and on a mission. He was going to take some sound ninjas because they too toke the lives of innocent. Will meet him there , assuming he survives long enough before we get there."

Timeskip

The squad gets inside to cobra gunships and takes off for it's destination the sound country. Inside the gunship cobra commander has his own thoughts about Ryoga , 'if he does agree my words he join cobra , he will be my right hand man and give a codename , it will be Storm shadow."

Back at the sound country

Ryoga manage to kill some sound ninjas only to a small cut on his left shoulder. Now he finds himself surround by a large number of sound ninjas.

"Well boys the intruder is just a samurai." "Yeah right but ninja's are better then samurais. "This will be easy boys will strike him down together" , the sound ninjas said to one another ready to strike the samurai.

Ryoga then throws 5 kunai knives with paper bombs but misses but the kunai knives hits something. The sound nins turn their heads and look at what the knives with paper bombs hit.

"OH MY LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Apparently what the knives hit is something that can blow up the entire base. Too late paper bombs detonate , Ryoga shields himself from the blast. Most of the sound nins manage to get out before the detonations.

In the sky the cobra gunship could see the explosion from where they are. "Sir that explosion is the location where Ryoga is."

"Well just land but not too close to fire" , cobra commander said to the pilot as he and the other gunship lands to the spot.

Back on the ground the sound nins where laughing thinking the explosion killed Ryoga but suddenly they were drenched toxic sludge which was fired by the hazard vipers and eventually dies from it.

Cobra commander then says this to the squad , "all right lets dig through the rubble for Ryoga. Oh and other thing I while help you."

After digging for 2 hours they finally found him. Well it was cobra commander who dug him up from the rubble.

End of flashback

"Yeah after you got me out of the rubble I agreed with your offer and join cobra because I know what you're trying to bring peace in the shinobi world with power if possible" , Ryoga now codename storm shadow said to cobra commander.

Cobra commander then said , "after you join I train you to fight like a ninja and gave you a codename storm shadow. I also made you my right hand man , closest comrade and companion in arms."

As they continue talking back cobra commander's command chair the white sheet of paper he left there has something on it.

It says Nanomite warhead and Zeus.

**There it's done a new storm shadow has join him. I want to let you guys know most of the cobra characters will be there. Nanomites and Zeus will also be created.**

**Next: New Zartan**


	6. New Zartan part 1 to 6

**New Zartan part 1 to 6**

**Hey guys I'm back this new chapter will introduce a new Zartan. He will be found during a mission in the land of birds. I do know Naruto got involve with Tenten , Neji and Kakashi but since he's cobra commander so it's just them.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Konoha

In Tsunade's she was taking with Tenten and Neji for a mission in the land of birds. Apparently there has a problem going on there , it turns the village is being terrorise by a ghost known as the curse warrior.

Tenten and Neji are preparing to leave but Tsunade has one more thing she likes to say to them, "just want warn both of you don't doubt that you will encounter cobra commander and his forces there because he may have already learn of this incident."

"Don't worry lady hokage will be extra careful if we encounter him and his forces", Neji said to Tsunade as he and Tenten left the office.

Shizune then talks to Tsunade , "ah lady Tsunade are you sure about cobra commander?" "Of course I'm sure Shizune I he might show up there. I also ask Kakashi to go with them but won't be there now and told if he sees cobra commander try to remove his helmet so we can see who his identity is." Shizune nodded on what she said and she does want to know the identity of cobra commander.

Meanwhile at cobra command former snow country

Cobra commander already found out the incident in the land of birds. This may be a chance to recruit another member to cobra. Oh and does know that a young man from the land of birds has hired konoha ninja to investigate the commotion in the land of birds.

Storm shadow talks to him, "so who will be there in that mission my friend?" The commander then answers, "that would be Tenten and Neji. I also believe my former sensei Kakashe Hatake will be involved in the mission. Well let's get ready to move out storm shadow."

"By the way cobra commander you do the daimyo Owashi and his son Sagi are dead, but the daughter and sister Toki is still alive but she's posing has her brother so she can get her revenge on the person responsible." Storm shadow knows a lot because cobra commander send him to spies on the land of birds then he gave his report to cobra commander.

Cobra commander then talks again, "we will be recruiting only one missing nin there he is a watari ninja. They disguise themselves with mask like jutsu and he has a team as well."

"So what's going to be his codename if he agrees to join us?" Storm shadow ask his friend nicely.

Cobra commander answers, "I will say Zartan and while where gone I are friends here will busy making his stuff and tools he will be using. Also we will have to eliminate his entire team and fake his death because he is responsible for the deaths of Owashi and Sagi which could mean Toki would want him dead."

Meanwhile

Neji, Tenten and their client Chishima where on their way back to his village which is being terrorise by the cursed warrior. When they got they there see no sign of cobra commander or any of his forces, well it's because they haven't shown up yet. So they meet Moso the daimyo's advisor but unknown to them he is actually a watari ninja in disguise. He talks to them about the situation.

They already met Sagi who is now the new daimyo but cares a little of his duties because of the death of his sister. Tenten, Neji and everyone in the land of birds don't know that Sagi is dead Toki is alive and posing as him.

Evening

Tenten then spoke to Neji, "you know Neji we haven't seen cobra commander or his force here." Neji was about to speak but before he can they hear some noise outside. When they take a look outside to see a big machine which is a cobra hiss tank and other cobra vehicles ground and aerial.

"Well we guess lady Tsunade was right after all cobra would be here", Neji said to Tenten.

Cobra commander steps out of the gunship with storm shadow and is greeted by Sagi and Moso which confused Tenten and Neji because surely they already seen the commander's broadcast too.

With cobra here this mission will become very complicated to finish.

**To be continue**

**Next: Part 2 to 6**


	7. Part 2 to 6

**New Zartan**

**Part 2 to 6**

**Alright everyone I'm back and here's the next part of the chapter. So I hope you enjoy my fellow readers.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Land of birds

Last time on the night Tenten and Neji witness cobra's arrival but were greeted nicely by the feudal lord Sagi and his chief advisor Moso. Soon after their arrival the cursed warrior appears, so the konoha nins chases it. After reaching its destinations and cornering it Neji exams it with his byakugan but sees the armor is pretty much empty.

Cobra troopers then appears and attack it but were all cut down. The curse then vanishes before cobra commander got there and when he did Neji and Tenten retreats because they were told not to engage him not after what happen the last time in konoha.

Next day

Cobra forces now patrol the village which the civilians now keep a low profile as for Tenten and Neji they make sure they do not get spotted by any troopers. Well Cobra would just see as enemies.

Meanwhile Neji and Tenten are having a chat with Moso about who could the cursed warrior be. What the konoha nins didn't expect the cobra commander was also invited along his right hand man storm shadow. Tenten and Neji keep their distance from him and storm shadow.

After the discussion is over Tenten and Neji except for the commander and storm shadow believe Komei is the cursed warrior since Moso said he wasn't just the village strategist, he was also a Sagi's potential rival for succession. Cobra commander ask about Sagi's whereabouts and Moso says he's at the lake where he holds lost memories of his sister Toki.

'Hmph I do believe it's actually Toki who is at the lake and the memories she holds is Sagi', cobra commander thought to himself since he and his forces are well aware on what's going on here.

The commander and storm shadow regroup with their forces. They have one big thing to discuss about the mission.

"Now listen up my loyal cobra troopers it's very important that the feudal lord Toki posing as her brother Sagi. I do believe there will be assassins will be coming after her but we will leave that to the konoha nins, as for the rest of you keep your eyes on Toki."

"SIR YES SIR", cobra troopers salute him and all left for their objective.

"Ah commander aren't you going to help as well?" Storm shadow ask him if he is going to aid them.

The commander then answers, "I will help but first I will have a chat with an old friend", he said as he show the seal mark on his stomach.

"Oh ok very well cobra commander", storm shadow said as he disappears.

"Care to join me Kyuubi?" Cobra commander said as a red chakra leaks out of his and formed a girl with blood red long hair, blood red eyes and wearing a red nightgown.

Before becoming cobra commander Naruto had one chat with kyuubi which reveal herself to be a woman. After becoming cobra commander he said to her that he will reveal his identity to konoha and she better reveal herself to them as well.

"Yes cobra commander another chat with you again", Kyuubi said in a very sexy way.

Cobra commander then spoke, "just remember I'm just your host and I'm not your man in marriage. I will a woman I will love got it?"

Kyuubi then answers him, "Yes cobra commander I got after all you are my host and by the way who do look like Naruto?

"You look like my mother Kushina Uzumaki, but my mother has blue eyes not blood red. Now get back into the seal right now", he orders her.

Kyuubi nodded and went back into the seal much to cobra commander annoyance for the question she asked about who she looks like.

"Well that takes care or that now I'm going proceed with the mission", cobra commander said as he do a hand sign disappears from that spot.

Meanwhile at the lake

Tenten and Neji are defending Sagi from assassins who want the feudal lord dead. The assassins then retreats which gave Tenten and Neji confuse.

Tenten ask her friend a question, "Neji why did they retreat. What's going on?"

Neji then answers, "I don't know but there has to be something up."

From out of nowhere the cursed warrior appears again. Cobra troopers who were hiding with storm shadow and cobra commander sees it appears in front the konoha nins who are protecting Sagi. The cursed warrior flees the area heading for its next destination.

"Tenten its heading for its Komei we pursue it again."

"Yes Neji, oh and Sagi warn your soldiers about this", Tenten said to Sagi as he flees the area while Tenten and Neji gives the cursed warrior another chased.

The cursed warrior appears to destination and Komei sees it in front of him. Tenten and Neji finally catch up to it and drawn their weapons at it.

"Alright Tenten let's attack it together", Neji said to her.

"Right Neji, now cursed warrior you won't be getting away this time", Tenten said but the cursed warrior said nothing.

They lunge at it they throw kunai and shurikens at the cursed warrior but it used it's weapon to block and dodges them even from punches and kicks that Neji and Tenten throws at the cursed warrior.

Neji then says this as the cursed warrior keeps on blocking and dodging his and Tenten's attacks, "man we are not even hitting him at all Tenten."

"Yeah I know Neji", she said to him.

Tenten even tried her twin rising dragons but the cursed warrior manage to move out the way. In the other side of the battlefield a cobra hiss tank (retaliation) moves in positions and points its dual miniguns at the cursed warrior.

"Target lock", the tank driver said as he presses the fire button.

Neji manage to grab Tenten and move out the way from the minigun. Minigun bullets hits the cursed warrior and the armor falls apart revealing there no one wearing it.

Aftermath

Komei is arresting by Sagi's soldiers believing he's behind it all since Tenten and Neji found evidence that indicates it all. Cobra commander and storm shadow watches from the hiss tank.

Storm shadow then talks, "you do it's not Komei right?"

"Pretty much it isn't his doing at all. We check the place where our cobra troopers are killed", cobra commander said to him as the hiss tank drives away with them.

**To be continue**

**Next: Part 3 to 6**


	8. Part 3 to 6

**New Zartan**

**Part 3 to 6**

**Hello again my loyal readers and here is the next chapter of the new Zartan arc.**

**Disclaimers: Like I said I own nothing.**

Last time after encountering the cursed warrior again Tenten and Neji showed evidence which everybody think Komei is behind it all. Cobra forces highly doubt it because they already know about the watari ninjas.

Meanwhile

Moso is having one last conversation with the konoha nins and thanking for mission success.

"Well you two I say your mission is over the culprit is caught. So you can return to your village", Moso said to them politely to them.

Neji then spoke, "hold a minute what about cobra?"

"Oh don't worry about I will inform them to leave as well", Moso said to them again.

But what Moso doesn't know is as long the cobra troopers are loyal to cobra commander, they will not listen to him or they will just bluff to him about leaving. They will only leave when cobra commander gives the order. Most likely Tenten and Neji are leaving, not cobra forces around in the land of birds.

Meanwhile

Cobra commander and storm shadow riding on a cobra hiss tank along a squad of cobra troopers are heading for the spot where the konoha nins and the other squad of cobra troopers who are killed first encounter the cursed warrior. It because they are wondering why was it there any way.

As soon as they got cobra commander says this, "alright troopers stand guard me storm shadow will on what we can find here."

"Yes cobra commander", a trooper said with salute.

Unknown to them they've being watch by Sagi and Toki's childhood friend Chishima. He doesn't what they are doing but still it worries him.

Chishima then says this without letting them hears him, "I need to inform Moso or Sagi about this. Whatever cobra is doing it can't be good but if I run into Neji and Tenten I will warn them."

When Chishima reaches his destination he was going to warn Moso cobra's doings. As soon as he got in he just stubble upon something more bad. Moso is taking to the watari ninjas about getting rid of Sagi and taking control of the land of birds. Chishima runs off again to find the konoha nins and warn them about this but unfortunately he's been discovered and is about to be pursued.

"Kill him do not let him warn anybody, cobra or the konoha nins", Moso orders the watari ninjas.

During the pursued the watari ninjas manage to injure Chishima before he can warn anyone. The watari ninjas then lunge at him but what happen next they crashed into a blue figured with the cobra symbol.

The watari ninja gets on their feet and says this, "ow what the hell are you."

The blue figure didn't say anything but it reveals to be a cobra battle android trooper (sigma 6 version) and it kills the watari pursuers with its electromagnetic rifle. When it picks Chishima up carry him away from the area and taking him to the konaha nins to warn them.

Back with Tenten and Neji just met up Kakashi saying they told the mission over but something quite off because cobra are not quite leaving.

"If what you're saying is true then mission isn't over yet. There was second objective is unmask cobra commander and see who he really is", Kakashi said to them.

Tenten then talks, "just how are going to do that Kakashi sensei?"

"Do not worry about it will find a way", Kakashi replied to her.

"Well that settles it we are not leaving just yet. Let's go back to the land of birds village", Neji said as they head back to continue their mission.

Back at spot where cobra commander and storm shadow is searching cobra troopers where chatting to one another while the searching is undergoing. They all know the konoha nins are still here and Kakashi Hatake has just show up. The topic that they want to talk about is what they encounter in the hot springs.

"What I saw in the hot springs a woman with long violet hair."

Another trooper talks next, "yeah right what you saw in the hot springs was not just a woman with long violet hair that was Toki the sister of Sagi you peeping tom."

"Hey I am not peeping tom you moron and I know that was Toki", the trooper said to the other after being called a peeping tom.

Cobra commander then cut in the conversation, "hey I can hear you all there we all know that was Toki in the hot springs and you already heard the briefing so stop your babbling."

"Yes cobra commander", the cobra troopers said to him nicely.

Storm shadow then speaks, "cobra commander I think we found it."

"This must be a secret passage storm shadow", cobra commander said.

"This passage leads to the feudal lord's mansion. So this is how the cursed warrior comes out", storm shadow said to cobra commander.

The conversation gets interrupted by a cobra trooper calling them, "cobra commander we a situation here!"

The commander and storm shadow sees what the situation is. It's the cursed warrior appeared in front of them. Cobra troopers are about to fire their plasma assault rifles by cobra commander tells them to stand down.

"I know who you are cursed warrior", cobra commander said as pulls his stealth hunter revolver and shoots the mask off the cursed warrior.

"You're Sagi or should I call you Toki", he said as Toki will start taking.

"So how did you figure it out cobra commander?" She asks him with her real voice this time.

Cobra commander then replied, "I had storm shadow spy on the activities here and we found out you've been posing as your brother, also I take it you're here on a friendly visit."

"No I am not here for a visit. Anyone who trespasses here I say the sentenced is death", Toki said preparing to kill them if she had ninja experience which she doesn't.

**To be continue**

**Next: Part 4 to 6**


	9. Part 4 to 6

**New Zartan**

**Part 4 to 6**

**Hey my loyal readers sorry for the wait I had a lot of things to look at.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Cobra troopers are dragging a knock out Toki back to the feudal lord's mansion with cobra commander and storm shadow. I turn out Toki loss her fight with cobra forces because she did not have any ninja experience.

Flashback

Toki lunges at the commander and storm shadow but unfortunately with no ninja experience the commander and storm shadow manage to knock her out with a single punch and kick.

"Well that was easy right cobra commander?" Storm shadow said to his friend.

The commander then answers, "right my friend and that's what happens when someone has no ninja experience."

End of flashback

After they got back to the mansion they find no one is there it's because they were going to watch Komei commit seppuku. Cobra commander has other ideas to make sure he doesn't commit that.

"Ok time the next part of plan." Cobra commander says as he removes his helmet and puts on the cursed warrior armor, helmet and mask.

But storm shadow has one problem to say, "Ah commander you do know Kakashi, Neji and Tenten are still here in the village."

"Don't worry about storm shadow that's because you and rest of you are helping me out", cobra commander said to all of them as they head out to save Komei from commit seppuku.

What they also did they left Toki back at the mansion. When she finally wakes up she will still try to avenge her father who was killed by the watari ninja leader Hoki.

Meanwhile

Kakashi, Neji and Tenten are dealing with the Nagari and his squad of watari ninja. Nagari used his rock blizzard at Kakashi which he manage move out the way. Kakashi used his sharingan to find the location of Nagari real body. When he found he used lighting cutter and defeats him while Neji and Tenten defeats his squad.

Elsewhere

Everybody including Hoki still posing as Moso are watching Komei ready to meet his demise. Unfortunately it gets interrupted by cobra commander disguised as the cursed warrior, so they manage to save him. Storm shadow and cobra troopers throw smoke grenades to fog up the scene so they the watari nins or the land of birds soldiers cannot see them. At same time the disguised cobra commander keeps them distracted will the others leave with Komei.

The konoha nins with Chishima after the battle android trooper saved him from the watari nins saw the smoke and heads right for it. The run was short because run into cobra forces who just left the area after they saved Komei. Just in time cobra commander manage to put his cobra helmet back on before the Konoha nins including Chishima could see his identity.

Tenten says this upon seeing the cobra commander wearing the cursed warrior's armor minus helmet and mask.

"Wait cobra commander you're the cursed warrior?"

"Actually no, I was just in disguise as the cursed warrior so I can keep Moso, the watari nins and the land of bird soldiers distracted while storm shadow and cobra troopers get Komei out of there."

Kakashi then says this to them, "we all know what Moso's planning because Chishima told us."

Chishima then talks, "I just found out Moso and watari ninjas are planning to take control of the land birds."

Storm shadow talks next, "we already know that and by the way Moso's real name is Hoki and is the leader of the watari nins."

"Oh as for your feudal lord it's not Sagi its Toki which means Sagi is dead", cobra commander said.

Komei then talks, "wait Sagi is dead?"

"Yes Komei it means Toki was posing as her brother and is the real poser of the cursed warrior all this time. She going kill Hoki to avenge her brother and father but she won't stand a chance because she doesn't have any ninja experience." Cobra commander explain to them.

Kakashi speaks, "so we join forces cobra commander?"

"Yes Kakashi Hatake but this alliance is only for now and when the mission is over our alliance is terminated", cobra commander answers.

Tenten and Neji don't really like the idea on having an alliance with cobra but they have to work together so they can complete the mission. So they moved out to help Toki.

Meanwhile in the sky

The battle android trooper that saved Chishima flies above the village and lands on the spot it will find its target. It then ready and arm it's weapon, it waits for its chance to fire.

Feudal lord's mansion

Toki just woke up after being knocked out cobra commander and storm shadow. As soon gets back up she grabs an extra spare of the cursed warrior armor and heads out to kill Hoki and avenge her brother and father.

"I don't care what anyone says I will avenge them by killing the man who killed them."

Toki those remember last time she tries to commit seppuku but Sagi's spirit stops her. After this she goes on revenge instead but that is something Sagi and Owashi wouldn't want her to do.

**To be continue**

**Next: Part 5 to 6**


	10. Part 5 to 6

**New Zartan**

**Part 5 to 6**

**Here we are on the next chapter before the final part my loyal readers.**

**Disclaimers: I don't anything**

The land of birds

The konoha nins just form an alliance with cobra after saving Komei from meeting his demise. This alliance is only temporary because after the mission in the land of birds is over the alliance is terminated. Cobra commander also told them about what happen to Sagi, he was dead along with his father and Toki has assume her brother's identity and being the cursed warrior along. She has only one objective avenging her brother and father by killing Moso which actually the watari ninja leader Hoki. There is only one problem with no ninja experience she won't stand a chance against him.

"Hey cobra commander I hope we can recruit Hoki so he could become your new Zartan", storm shadow said.

The commander then answer, "we will storm shadow that's why my battle android trooper to stay in one spot and its weapon in stun mode."

Storm shadow talks again, "we also plan make the konoha nins including everyone in the land of birds think hoki dead once his finish off."

"Yeah that's why I called in the transport to pick him up when it's done", cobra commander said after pressing a button for the transport.

Elsewhere

Moso sits where he is awaiting the cursed warrior which he knows is Toki and he got some tricks up his sleeves. After a few hours of waiting the cursed warrior finally appears in front of him.

"So you finally arrive cursed warrior or should I call you Toki daughter of the feudal lord Owashi and sister of Sagi", Moso said to her.

Toki then remove the mask and said, "So you finally figure it out."

"As matter of fact, I do and this is what I look like as Hoki leader of the watari ninja", Hoki said finally ask masked himself.

Toki then talks, "I have come to kill you Hoki to avenge my father and my brother."

"Well then come and avenge them girl", Hoki said she lunges at him.

As she got closer she suddenly stops in her tracks and can't move.

'Why can't I move', Toki thought.

Hoki laugh at her after what just happen and say this, "shadow possession jutsu girl a technique use by one konoha ninja. Now you are subdued I can kill with my sword."

As he prepares to kill Toki his sword was suddenly knock of his hands by storm shadow's shurikens. Hoki ordered his watari nins to battle the konoha nins and cobra forces. While they are doing that he kidnaps Toki and runs off.

"There goes Hoki commander", storm shadow said will battling a watari nin which cuts down with his Cobra's lighting strike technique.

Cobra commander replies next, "let's go after him", he said after killing another watari nins with his demon flash technique.

They are on pursuit they also notice Chishima is also on the pursuit which they allowed him joined them. He really wants to help Toki because he was a childhood friend with Toki and Sagi, he also appears to be in love with Toki.

"Storm shadow, Chishima hold on to me I'm going demon flash again so can catch up." Cobra commander use that technique and warps in front of Hoki who is holding Toki hostage.

"You can't stop cobra commander take this." Hoki said as throws a shuriken at cobra commander.

But it never hit him instead it Chishima on the back after he shields him and he falls unconscious not dead. Well Toki thinks Chishima is dead. Hoki then runs off again to a boat and ties Toki up. Cobra commander and storm shadow pursue again. They leave Chishima where he is. Back to the konoha nins and cobra troopers who are still battling the watari nins. The konoha nins manages to defeat the watari nins and runs off to save Toki. Cobra troopers continue their battle against the remaining watari nins. Most of the troopers where cut down and the exchange their plasma assault rifles with kunai knives and swords.

Back at the boat where Toki and Hoki is

Storm shadow and cobra commander once again manage to reach them. Hoki was preparing to Toki but was stop again by the commander and storm shadow.

"I can't fight both of you." Hoki said while he was annoyed because he was battling both cobra commander and storm shadow.

Back at the spot where the cobra battle android trooper land it takes aim and ready to fire when it gets the order from cobra commander. Hoki still battling the commander and storm shadow, he managed to knock cobra commander into the water.

"Well now that's even", Hoki said while blocking the path of storm shadow's sword.

With cobra commander

The commander is under but still has his helmet on and water is coming in. Then suddenly he turns his head he sees a ghost of no other then Sagi.

"Save my sister from her desire revenge and defeat Hoki." Those were Sagi last words before fading away.

'I will save Toki and defeat Hoki", cobra commander said as he swims back up to the surface.

This will be the final fight the land of birds. After it's done Hoki will be recruited into cobra to be the new Zartan.

**One more to go and the new Zartan arc is finish.**

**Next: Part 6 to 6**


	11. Part 6 to 6

**New Zartan**

**Part 6 to 6**

**Well my fellow readers here's the final chapter of the New Zartan arc, so I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimers: Like I said before I own nothing**

In the land of birds the konoha nins and cobra forces have formed an alliance to save the village from Hoki and his watari ninjas, this alliance was temporally until the mission is over. Unknown to the konoha nins cobra have also planned to recruit the watari leader Hoki into cobra. In the mean time they are trying to rescue Toki the daughter of the feudal lord and the sister of Sagi. More revelation were revealed Toki herself was posing as the cursed warrior and her brother, her objective was to kill the man responsible for the deaths of her father and her brother which was caused by Hoki disguise as Moso. She already tried to do so but with no ninja experience Hoki manage to subdue her, Hoki was ready to kill her but the konoha nins and cobra manage to get there in time.

They manage to defeat all the watari nins now all is left is Hoki. Cobra commander and storm shadow with Chishima chased after him but while he was holding Toki hostage Chishima was wounded during the chased when Hoki threw a shuriken at cobra commander and he shielded him. Cobra commander was knocked off the boat while battling Hoki and sank to the lake leaving storm shadow to battle him.

While underwater the commander made a big discovery Sagi's ghost appeared and told him to save his sister from revenge and defeat Hoki. So after hearing this cobra commander swims back up to surface.

Surface

Storm shadow continues to battle Hoki but he gains the upper hand when he breaks storm shadow's sword.

"Ha I win this sword dual", Hoki said after breaking storm shadow's sword.

Just he is about to finish him off cobra commander rise from the water and punches Hoki right in the face. Hoki could not believe it now two against one again and he storm shadow has a spare sword.

"Hey Toki while I was in underwater I just met your brother Sagi he wanted me to save you from revenge, it meant that he even your father never wanted you to avenge them." Cobra commander said to Toki which very much surprise her that he just met her brother.

Storm shadow then talks, "welcome back cobra commander."

"Like wise storm shadow", cobra commander said while he press a button on his left wrist.

The konoha nins just arrived with Chishima who actually survived Hoki's attack. Well that was good news for Toki seeing her childhood friend alive and not dead at all.

Hoki then talks, "well it does not matter if I'm fighting two opponents I will defeat both you."

Hoki then heads strait for cobra commander and storm shadow. The cobra battle android trooper who was hiding then fires its electromagnetic rifle which is in stun mode. The konoha nins as well everyone in the land birds don't know that. Hoki was electrocuted by it, after 1 hour of electrocution falls into the water and sinks into the water defeated.

"Well I guess we win?" Tenten ask if they won.

Kakashi then relied, "yes Tenten victory is ours."

"All right everyone its time tell everyone in the village about problems that's going on", Toki said to all them

Meanwhile underwater after they left to talk to everyone in the land of birds the knocked out Hoki was retrieved by a cobra mantis attack craft(from rise of cobra). They were ordered by cobra commander and this was the planned to fake Hoki's death.

Next morning

Toki revealed and apologise for deceiving them but she tells them that she wants to remain ruler of the land of birds and she can restore it. Her people forgave her so they allowed her request to remain ruler, the konoha nins and cobra forces were there to see this. Toki even thank them for their help which they kindly said "you're welcome".

As they were leaving Kakashi makes one last talk with cobra commander.

"I like to thank for this alliance cobra commander", Kakashi said shaking the commander's hand

"You're very welcome Kakashi Hatake", cobra commander said.

Kakashi is about to strike at him so he can unmask him but the commander is very fast he pulls out his stealth hunter revolver and points it at his head.

"I'm not ready to reveal my true identity Kakashi Hatake but someday everyone in konoha will know." Cobra commander said lowering his gun and Kakashi nodded.

Cobra commander gets in his gunship and it fly's away for home even the konoha nins departed for home. Neji did ask question about the first time they encounter the curse warrior and it turns out to be a real ghost.

Tenten talks next, "you know if Naruto was here he would freak out when you said that Neji."

"Yeah he would Tenten", Neji replied.

"What want to know is where is Naruto after he was banished?" Kakashi's question made Tenten and Neji really want to know about Naruto's whereabouts after the Danzo, the shinobi elders and civilian council had him banished.

Cobra command land of snow

Hoki wakes up a while later and finds himself wearing a new outfit (Zartan outfit sigma 6 series, watari ninja colors) and he cobra commander and storm shadow infront of him.

"You never intended to kill me did you cobra commander you wanted me to join you right?" Hoki said to cobra commander.

Cobra commander answers, "yes I wanted to join cobra Hoki so do you accept?"

"I accept your offer cobra commander", Hoki gives his answer.

"Good your codename is Zartan master of disguise. This scroll I'm giving you will earn you the power disguise yourself and a voice changer." Cobra commander said to the new Zartan.

Next day

Cobra commander, storm shadow and Zartan where departing for their 2 and half year training trip. As they get into their personally gunship cobra commander tells Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and Koyuki this.

"Listen while we are gone I want you to help everyone here create the nanomites and the Zeus cannon, oh and keep an eye on Mikoto Uchiha until she wakes up", he said to them.

Koyuki then answers, "we will Naruto".

Cobra commander nodded and he gets in the gunship. The gunship takes and fly's away for the commander, storm shadow and Zartan's training trip to start.

**Well The new Zartan arc is finished finally.**

**Next: Shippuden era**


	12. Shippuden era

**Shippunden era**

**Hey guys I'm back and here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Snow country

2 and half years has already pass everyone who are loyal to cobra commander are awaiting the commander and his teams return. While they were away they build the zeus space cannon (retaliation) and nanomite warheads, well cobra commander expected that there are different kind effects that the nanomites can do than eat metal.

Cobra watchtower

Neo vipers then who was holding a binocular is watching for any sign of activity from air and ground if it was a friend or enemy. Then he spots something in the air and calls command to intercept.

"I spot an aircraft scramble 2 night ravens fighters to intercept." The neo viper then leaves his post to warn everybody else.

2 night raven fighters take off and fly's to the aircraft. When they got to it they find it was a cobra gunship which could mean one thing, cobra commander and his team has return

"Command cobra commander has return." Cobra air viper said after seeing the gunship.

"Understood pilot just escort the commander's gunship air".

The cobra air viper the replied, "copy that".

After the escort the gunship lands all cobra infantry went to saluted their leader even Koyuki, Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami went say welcome back to Cobra commander. Everyone who is loyal to Cobra knows this cobra commander was once named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but it's just cobra commander now. The gunship opens and cobra commander, storm shadow and Zartan emerge. All cobra infantry salutes to him and old friends of Naruto welcome him and his team home. Cobra commander smiles under his helmet which is seen with a crack on the right side of the visor, maybe because he was training with storm shadow and Zartan.

Konoha

At konoha many of Naruto's friends are wearing new clothes since they are grown up little. Tsunade is still hokage and has been asking many konoha shinobi including Kakashi Hatake to search for her godson Naruto this was done many times but still no luck. The reason why they can't find him is because they are unaware he is cobra commander.

"Lady Tsunade", Shizune called her.

"What is it Shizune", Tsunade replied.

Shizune then answers, "still no luck on finding Naruto huh?"

"Yes Shizune no luck still on the search for my godson Naruto just where is that brat anyway. Ever since the civilian council, shinobi elders and that warhawk Danzo had banish him he hasn't been seen for 2 years and now it's another 2 years." Tsunade said to Shizune while she was holding Tonton.

Ever since the war with cobra began Tsunade order the search for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The civilian council, shinobi elders and Danzo did not agree and told her not to but she shuts them up. During the search they manage to avoid going to cobra territories like the wave country since it was now cobra followers.

Cobra command snow country

Cobra commander is back in his command chair and is wearing an undamaged helmet the 2 cobra troopers who wear there saluted him. When he got back Koyuki told him that the zeus space cannon and nanomite warheads are finally ready. Cobra commander then demands a demonstration starting with the nanomites.

"Well let's see what the nanomites can do but I want it aimed at konoha and once it eats building with some metal on eat turn them off", cobra commander said.

"Yes sir cobra commander", a cobra trooper said as he pushes a button and the warhead launches.

The warhead is just a small one that can fit in a rocket launcher. Anyway it heads right for konoha were it will eat some metal on one of the buildings. Back on konoha almost everyone is quite busy but suddenly they notice the warhead coming the civilians and shinobi move out the way as it hits the ground then swarm of green nanomites are unleash and starting to eat houses, buildings and anything that has metal. Konoha shinobi tried to kill them with fire jutsu but doesn't work. After 10 seconds cobra commander the nanomites shut off and destroyed, so they shut off nanomites and destroyed.

"Well now that's done. The zeus space cannon is next and I want it aimed at Amegakure the village hidden in the rain", cobra commander said.

Zartan then ask a question, "ah why the rain village cobra commander?"

"Because Danzo had an allied their Hanzo leader of the village but he was killed by Nagato also known as pain. Nagato was the second leader of the akatsuki and the real leader is Madara Uchiha." Cobra commander answers and explain to Zartan.

Everyone knows that cobra commander also wants Madara Uchiha dead because he was responsible the Kyuubi attack on konoha. Not everyone in konoha is aware that Madara actually cause all that.

"You want to purge all who were allied with Danzo right?" Storm shadow asks cobra commander.

"Yes storm shadow I do but Nagato and Konan are not in the village so we will just ignore them for now on." Cobra commander answers to storm shadow.

"Cobra commander the zeus cannon is lock on target", a cobra trooper says to him.

Cobra commander then answers, "Fire!"

The zeus fires at the rain village and destroys it and everyone on it. (Just like what happen to London in gi joe retaliation) Cobra commander ends up with an evil smile under his helmet.

Koyuki then ask him this, "well is both a success cobra commander?"

"Yes it was Koyuki. Well let's all rest and get ready for the next mission", cobra commander.

Elsewhere

In Hozukijo also known as blood prison the head of the prison name Mui is contacting cobra commander for something. Soon after the channel with cobra commander opens up.

"Greetings lord cobra commander I'm am Mui and I hiring you to frame a konoha girl so she can be arrested and sent to my blood prison." Mui said while cobra commander is listening to what he has to say.

**Well that's about it from this chapter. Oh the rain village is now wipe off the elemental nation.**

**Next: New Baroness and blood prison**


	13. New Baroness and blood prison day 1

**New Baroness and blood prison**

**Day 1**

**Ok my fellow readers here's the new chapter, I haven't seen Naruto blood prison yet but I'll do what I can for this chapter. Since Naruto is cobra commander it will be a konoha girl who will be going to that prison instead. I will be chosen is the one who didn't get enough appearance.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time a man name Mui from Hozukijo also known as blood prison contacted cobra commander for a job. He wanted him to frame a konoha girl so she can be arrested and sent to his prison. Cobra commander agreed with that idea because if they visit blood prison they will be recruiting another member of cobra which will be code name Baroness. As for Mui he has plans for the konoha girl which cobra will try to figure out once they are there.

"So who do you have in mind", storm shadow ask the commander.

"Oh I do know which konoha girl to frame", cobra commander replied to him.

Cobra commander a button on his command chair and shows an image of the konoha girl who they will frame. She has purple long hair, brown hair, red lipstick and anbu uniform.

"That girl will be the one cobra commander?" Storm shadow asked him after showing the image.

"Yes my good friend storm shadow, Yugao Uzuki is the one." Cobra commander answered his question.

"You knew her cobra commander?" Zartan asked him.

"Yes I did Zartan during my time in konoha but I haven't a lot because she doesn't participate in many missions even after death of her lover Hayate who was killed by Baki. She vowed revenge on him but since the sand and leaf became allies again so I don't she'll get the chance." Cobra commander explain all.

"So how are we going to get her framed cobra commander?" Storm shadow asked again.

"Will make konoha and its allies think Yugao attempt to assassinate the leader of kumogakure, the raikage and killing jonin from kirigakure and iwagakure to team Kakashi. Zartan that will be your task since you are the master of disguise and no one can tell that Yugao was you." Cobra commander said to him.

Zartan then pulls out his scroll and activates it after while he turns into Yugao Uzuki and has her voice to bad she doesn't have her abilities.

"Alright fake Yugao Uzuki you have you mission so go and frame the real Yugao Uzuki." Cobra commander said.

While that was happening cobra commander mobilized his forces for the mission on blood prison because they will be recruiting another member for a new Baroness. Also they want know what's the point on bringing a konoha girl to that prison when Mui demands it.

Meanwhile with team Kakashi

Ever since Naruto was banished Kakashi gets a new student to take his place. His name is Sai he was a member of Danzo's root anbu, this could mean cobra commander wants him dead too since he said he wants all who supports Danzo dead. Danzo secretly told Sai if they ever run in to Naruto he kill him because he planned to get control on Kyuubi. Danzo also did work with Orochimaru, but he hardly even cares about Danzo's ambitions. What team Kakashi is doing know is they training to see what Sai's got. So far his drawings seem to be one of his jutsu, they seem to come to life whenever he needs it.

"Well that was quite impressive Sai", Kakashi said to him after the spar was finished.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei", Sai said to him.

They conversation gets interrupted when they see a woman coming out of the bushes. They seem to recognise the woman as Yugao Uzuki of anbu black ops. Unknown to them that's actually Zartan in disguse.

"Oh Yugao what's up", Kakashi said to her.

"Nothing much Kakashi just this." The fake Yugao said as she suddenly attacks with the plasma crossbow attach to fake Yugao right arm.

Team Kakashi moved out the way and dodge those attacks, they wonder why a friend attack them. After that the fake Yugao disappears from the since and team Kakashi went too talked to the hokage about this.

Hokage tower

Tsunade has been hearing attacks kumokagure even on jonins of kirigakure and iwagakure. She been hearing people saying Yugao Uzuki cause all that but why she would do that also there is some kind of devise on her desk. Then Kakashi and his students came in.

"Lady hokage we just been attacked by Yugao Uzuki." Kakashi said to her which made Tsunade want to say what she heard.

"Really I heard she attempt to assassinate the raikage even killing jonins from kirigakure and iwagakure and now you." Tsunade said which made everyone in the office very confused.

"What's going on here, why would she do such a thing she been loyal to konoha for quite a very long time." Sakura asked in very confusing way after hearing what Tsunade said.

"I don't know Sakura but I already order my anbu to arrest her sent to the council meeting", Tsunade said to them all.

Council meeting

3 minutes the anbu came in to the meeting with a struggling Yugao Uzuki which is the real and one who caused the crime was a fake.

"What is this all about lady hokage why did ordered the anbu arrest me and what crime?" Yugao ask while she continues to make struggle on the anbu holding her.

"Yugao you are wanted for assassination attempt on raikage and killing jonins from kirigakure and iwagakure to team Kakashi." Tsunade stated but Yugao was very confused because she was nowhere near those areas at all.

"That's got to be a mistake I was never there and I would never try to kill team Kakashi." Yugao protested to the hokage.

Tsunade was about to speak again until the devise she brought activities and show an image of Yugao trying to assassinate the raikage and killing the jonins from kiri and iwa and attacking team Kakashi.

"Well I guess this devise I found in my desk was proof on what she tried to do. Yugao Uzuki you are to be strip of your anbu uniform and you will be place in hozukijo a criminal containment facility also known as blood prison. Anbu get her out of her."

Anbus nodded and drag Yugao away and again she makes a struggles, she even protest and pleas that she was frame but no one is listening. Wow nobody could really tell that was Zartan not Yugao.

Outside the village 2 neo vipers were watching the whole thing with a plasma sniper and heat vision.

"Well that went well Yugao Uzuki is completely framed."

"Yep let's get out of here and inform cobra commander."

**Well Yugao Uzuki is the one I pick for the blood prison for baroness maybe in the next chapter.**

**Next: Day 2**


	14. New Baroness and blood prison day 2

**New Baroness and blood prison**

**Day 2**

**Hey guys I'm back, well here's the next chapter in the story arc.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing like I said before.**

Last time cobra commander had a called from a man name Mui the head of Hozuijo also known as blood prison. He demanded cobra to frame a konoha girl and have her sent to his prison, so far cobra framed Yugao Uzuki thanks to Zartan posing as her. In the mean time she is being sent to the prison as for cobra they are on their way there. The reason why they are going there is because they going to recruit a girl who is in that prison who will be code name Baroness and at the same time they will probably try make sure Yugao doesn't die there.

Inside cobra gunship

Cobra commander was giving a text message to 2 neo vipers for a mission in kumo because Kyuubi gave him some advice that his mother Kushina Uzumaki is located in that area. Kyuubi also said when she young she was kidnapped by kumo because they wanted gain control of Kyuubi but Minato manage to rescue her.

"I just hope those 2 neo vipers can text me back if they found my mother", he said.

"What about your dad Minato Namikaze." Zartan ask cobra commander.

"Still haven't found his location yet Zartan", cobra commander answered him.

Blood prison entranced

The konoha nins arrived at the prison with the framed Yugao Uzuki and to the konoha surprised cobra also arrived too. Yugao already know cobra maybe the ones who framed her.

"Will take it from here lady hokage", cobra commander said to Tsunade which she angry look in her face.

"You may leave and take your nins with you", Mui said as he comes out of the entrance.

Before Tsunade and the konoha nins leaves they notice cobra commander lifting his helmet up a bit, but only up to his lips. With that he makes an evil smirk in front of them. The konoha could now one thing that cobra is the ones who framed Yugao up, but they don't know how they did that. As they left cobra commander, storm shadow and Zartan and a squad of alley vipers and hazard vipers escort Yugao to Mui. Mui then use this to her, he uses a fire release: heavenly prison. This technique seals away Yugao chakra so this means no jutsu, this could cause a pain if tries to get out.

Elsewhere in kumo night time

A black dragon vtol carrying the 2 neo vipers for mission in kumo. Their objective is to search for Kushina Uzumaki and bring her to cobra commander.

"Para shoots on you 2", a cobra air trooper said while piloting the black dragon vtol.

"This is going to be good", the first neo viper said.

"Just remember where going find Kushina Uzumaki and bring her home to cobra command." The second neo viper said the first.

"Right", he said after putting his shoot on.

Next they jump off the vtol then pull their shoot (same one from gi joe retaliation cobra trooper figure) and they land in the forest because it's never safe to land on roof tops. Kumo even watch cobra commander proposition but they still refuse to give control of nation to him.

Back at blood prison

Yugao did make several attempts to escape but she collapse in pain which is cause by the seal that Mui place on her cobra alley vipers stun her to make to make sure she doesn't get up. Yugao was later taken captive by a man name Maroi who is working for Mui or was he, Yugao is brought to a lab and strap to a table. Cobra commander just arrived in the lab to talk to her.

"Mui and you Maroi wait outside I just close talk with Yugao." Cobra commander said to them.

"Alright lord cobra commander. Let's wait outside Maroi", he said as he and Maroi leaves that lab.

"You know Yugao do you ever wonder what's it like to get banish from your village? While that happen your hokage just stand by and do nothing to prevent it from happening. Then you get someone to blame is the ones who think you're a demon in human form." Cobra commander said to her.

"What do you mean cobra commander?" Yugao ask a question.

Cobra commander then walks close to her and he reaches up to his helmet and removes. Yugao's eyes widen upon seeing the face of cobra commander the whisker, blue eyes and the black hair that seem to be new.

"Naruto?" Yugao said as the unmask cobra commander smirk at her.

"Naruto but how and why are doing this", Yugao said as she struggles from her restraints.

"Do you remember what I said in the council meeting Yugao when the civilian council, shinobi elders and Danzo where going to banish me?" Naruto ask her during his last time in konoha.

"Yes said you will have vengeance on them." Yugao answered to Naruto.

"Yes I might even destroy konoha as well because they have crossed the line and betrayed my father's wish." Cobra commander said as he puts his helmet back on.

"Who is your father?" Yugao ask him.

"Minato Namikaze was my dad Yugao. Not everybody knows because they weren't there my mother Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to me and Sarutobi did not told me because it's to protect me my dad's enemies from outside and in. Now since you're the first one who knows my identity I will be injecting the nanomites into you so you can't reveal my secret to anyone in konoha or its allies."

Cobra commander then injects the nanomites into her which she feels in pain. Cobra commander leaves the room will Yugao screams in pain because of the nanomites.

Next day in the cafeteria room

Cobra commander, storm shadow and Zartan are later greeted by girl named Ryuzetsu who was fellow prisoner and ninja from the grass village. Cobra commander whisper to storm shadow and Zartan that Ryuzetsu would be the one to be Baroness.

"Listen cobra commander the only reason why Mui wanted a konoha girl here because he needed her to open the box of ultimate bliss and revived his son Muku." Ryuzetsu said and explain to them.

'Funny only tailed beast chakra can do that and Yugao doesn't have one. Probably it didn't matter Mui. But Mui original mission on the box is revived the grass village.' Cobra commander thought to himself.

"Say Ryuzetsu when the mission is over would to join cobra?" Cobra commander ask her nicely.

"I don't think I can say no on this one but ok will but as long as you help me destroy the box", Ryuzetsu said to him and they nodded at her.

Timeskip

Prison guards drag a weaken Yugao Uzuki to where the box is and they put charge cables on her wrist. Well those were chakra charge cables.

"Alright let's do this charge her up." Mui said to his guards while cobra commander his forces watch.

After a hit of button chakra fills Yugao up and she walks up to the box, Mui walks up to her to make sure she does it correctly. Mui then grabs both her wrist and place both her hands at the lid of the box.

"Open that box my dear you chakra charged on you and I'm removing the seal I placed on you." Mui said to her.

Finally the box is open Yugao passes out in the process and Maroi sends out a lighting signal flare to alert the konoha nins who are still in the area. After they arrived Mui wish his son back and is granted Muku is back but he's grown up. Mui went to greet but impales him with a blade. Mui then dies from this.

"Muku", Ryuzetsu called to him.

Muku looks at her but suddenly he transforms to a monster name Satori, well actually Muku is only a host for Satori. Cobra alley vipers and hazard vipers open fire at Satori with their plasma submachine guns and toxic sludge rifles but does little effect so Satori hits them all with his wings knock them all out when they all out.

"Well shooting Satori doesn't work", cobra commander said witnessing what just happen

He then pulls out his revolver and shoots the box but didn't even leave a scratch.

"Not even shooting the box works", Zartan said.

"Yeah I guess will have to defeat Satori first then we will deal with box." Cobra commander said as pulls out of his sword.

Jiraiya then summons Gamabunta to battle Satori but that too failed. Yugao just woke up and crawls to knock out hazard viper and fires at the toxic sludge rifle at Satori.

"Why you stupid woman", Satori then walks to her preparing to kill her.

Yugao the pulls and throw a plasma grenade and Satori swallows it. The grenade detonates then Muku back again but Satori wants out again So Muku used the same seal his father used to keep Satori from coming out.

"Ryuzetsu kill me so it's the only way to keep Satori out", he said to her.

"But I can't do Muku", she said to with tears coming out her eyes.

"You have to do Ryuzetsu it's the only way." Cobra commander said to her as gives her his revolver.

She points it at him ready to pull the trigger but gets hear Muku words.

"I'm sorry for not keeping promise Ryuzetsu." He said in last words to her.

"I know Muku." She said to him and pulls the trigger.

Muku is dead and Satori is back on the box lock up Storm shadow kicks the box as strong as he can and flew into the ocean never to be used again. The konoha nins pick up Yugao to take her home.

"Cobra commander the moment you gave that smirk we all had a feeling you are behind all this and frame Yugao for a crime she didn't commit." Tsunade said to cobra commander.

"Zartan show them how we did it." Cobra commander order Zartan.

Zartan pulls out the scroll and activates it, as smoke clears the konoha nins including Yugao are shock Zartan looks a lot Yugao.

"There you see that's how we framed Yugao. As for Zartan he is my master of disguise so you may keep a close eye on anyone around you." Cobra commander said as he and storm shadow, Zartan and Ryuzetsu gets into the gunship.

"Farewell konoha nins", he said to them as gunship takes off and fly's away.

Tsunade tells her team to always a close eye on anyone because it could be Zartan in disguse.

Timeskip

Back at cobra command snow country Ryuzetsu know wears her black clothing for her role as Baroness (Same one in rise of cobra it just have a cobra symbol).

"Welcome to cobra Baroness", Cobra commander said to her.

"Thank you cobra commander", Ryuzetsu said to him nicely.

"Now wonder how those 2 neo vipers are doing on their search for mother in kumo." Cobra commander said.

**Well there you have it Ryuzetsu is the new Baroness I thank Tsunashi777 for his ideas.**

**Next: Find Kushina.**


	15. Find Kushina

**Find Kushina**

**Ok my fellow readers here is the new chapter where Kushina comes in.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Kumogakure village hidden in the clouds

Last time while cobra commander, storm shadow and Zartan where at blood prison 2 neo vipers where ordered by the commander to search for his mother Kushina Uzumaki. Koyuki told him after she gave birth to him and the sealing of Kyuubi someone knock her out and sold her to slavery in kumo. Cobra commander suspected Danzo's behind it.

"Hey you know Kushina was kidnapped once by kumo right", first neo viper said.

"Yeah she was because they want control on Kyuubi." The second neo viper said as they continue to walk.

Before they get to walk on the streets of kumo they cloak themselves to stay out of sights by kumo ninjas. Kumo has a leader the raikage and his name is A, cobra commander suspect he was not told that Kushina is there as a slave because maybe most of his nins gone rogue and working for Danzo.

"So how do we find Kushina?"

"That my fellow neo viper we uncloak and make our armor look like kumo uniform."

"Right", the first neo viper said as they activate their camouflage to make their neo viper armor look like uniform.

"Finally we look like kumo ninja", the second said.

"But we still have our pulse rifles but we only used when we need it."

They walk on the streets of kumo and the people seem to buying their disguise, now they can go look for Kushina. As they continue they were told to move out the way. 5 kumo ninjas went passed dragging a female slave with them, she chains on her and brown paper on head. The 2 neo vipers couldn't see her face but when they found a piece of red hair they now know who that is.

"I think we found Kushina my friend." The first neo viper said after picking the piece of red hair.

"Alright let's go get her back."

They followed them to a slave camp but it looks like a prison complex. The pair has something in mind for the 2 guards.

"Back our neo viper armor let's get those guards attention." Neo viper 1 said as he and neo viper 2 changes back to their armor.

"Alright let's talk while have these guards attention". Neo viper 2 said starting their conversation.

"Hey you cobra neo vipers", the 2 kumo ninja guards called them but the pair didn't pay attention.

The 2 kumo walks up to them with their weapons drawn while the 2 neo vipers where having a conversation. As they get close to them the 2 neo vipers turns a punches them in the face knocking them both out.

"How about a sayonara? Ha, ha, ha chow." Neo viper 1 said after they knock the 2 kumo guards.

"See you later heh heh yes. Now let's go inside". Neo viper 2 said as they walked in with their pulse rifle.

As they walk they start hearing whip sounds and screaming. The pair suspect Kushina is being tortured by them. They continue to walk as they finally reach their destination and they see 5 kumo nins enjoying Kushina's torture.

"There they are the 5 stooges. Let's get their attention shall we?" Neo viper 1 said to him.

They whistle to them, as 5 kumo turn around to see who whistle at them and they saw 2 neo vipers they got scared and ran away from the prison. Kushina's torture was halted when the kumo nin who was doing it sees the 2 neo vipers.

"What do you want cobra neo vipers?" He asked them.

"We just want Kushina Uzumaki cobra commander demanded she is brought to him." Neo viper 1 said while pointing his pulse rifle at him.

"Like hell I would hand her over to cobra commander she is a slave here. Besides we paid Danzo Shimura well and he paid us good on working for him." The kumo said to them while he holds his sword to Kushina's throat.

"Oh so Danzo Shimura was behind Kushina's disappearance after all", Neo viper 1 said after hearing all that.

"I guess cobra commander's theory was right then." Neo viper 2 said as he pulls kunai knife.

Next he throws it to a wall and went like a pinball and it kills the kumo nin when it hit his head. They didn't try shooting him because they might hit Kushina by accident.

"Well I guess were done here let's put explosives here get Kushina and call in the evac." Neo viper 2 said as he presses a button calling their evac.

The neo vipers planted explosives around the prison, next neo viper 2 picks Kushina up in a bridal style. Then their evac has arrived it was mole pod (vehicle in rise cobra during the battle in the pit) that drilled its way underground. They get inside and while leave they detonate the explosives destroying the slave prison.

"Well that's mission accomplished right my friend?"

"Yes it is, now hope cobra commander can find his father Minato Namikaze is located."

"Alright in the meantime let's bring Kushina who is out cold back to cobra command."

Cobra command land of snow

The snow country that used to be to be spring for quite a long time turn winter now. Outside the cobra command a squad of cobra snow serpents and ice vipers with Mikoto Uchiha now awake and wearing an ice viper uniform is searching for Minato Namikaze somewhere in the land of snow. It turns out Minato never died when he seal Kyuubi into his son Naruto/cobra commander he got frozen in time and ended up in the land of snow. He did use the dead consuming seal but something happen the moment he was going to sacrifice himself.

"Will find Minato you are here somewhere. Your son would want to see and your wife for the first time." Mikoto said while using her chakra motion tracker to find the frozen Minato.

**That's it Minato's turn on the next chapter.**

**Next: Find Minato**


	16. Find Minato

**Find Minato**

**Ok here's the next chapter Minato finally will appear in the chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Outside cobra command land of snow

Mikoto and her squad of cobra snow serpent and ice viper troopers (rise of cobra) with a cobra hiss tank are on the search for Minato Namikaze. 13 years ago during Kyuubi's attack on konoha and the birth of Naruto/cobra commander, Minato used the dead demon consuming to seal Kyuubi. After this he planned to sacrifice himself as well but something happen when he going to do it.

"Miss Mikoto are we close to Minato's frozen location?" A snow serpent trooper asks her.

"Yeah we are just a little further we go." Mikoto said while she was holding her chakra motion tracker.

Back at cobra command land of snow

Cobra commander was sitting in his command chair staring at a picture of a beautiful woman from nadeshiko village. She had green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-lengths strands framing her face.

"Shizuka you look very beautiful whenever I look at you." Cobra commander said with both his cheeks glowing re underneath his helmet.

Before he went to this he went to see his mother Kushina who just arrived but is still out cold. Cobra commander told Koyuki and the others to call him when she wakes up. The 2 neo vipers told him that his theory was correct, Danzo Shimura was behind Kushina's disappearance.

Back with Mikoto and her squad

Mikoto and her squad just kept walking until they stumble upon a frozen rectangle shape and inside is the yondaime Minato Namikaze.

"Looks like we found him, alright get a cable from the hiss tank then we head back to cobra command and someone inform cobra commander with found him." Mikoto said ordering her squad.

"Yes ma'am", they all said as they get work.

Back at cobra command

"Well that's good news trooper bring my father back here." Cobra commander said to the ice viper trooper on the radio.

"Yes sir cobra commander were on our back", the ice viper said to the commander.

13 years ago before all this

Minato Namikaze is battling a mask man which is actually his former student Obito Uchiha but takes the name Madara Uchiha.

"I won't allow you to destroy konoha mask man." Minato said after defeating him.

"You may have defeated me yondaime but you can't stop me from releasing Kyuubi from your wife. Not to mention I will be going after you child", the mask man said he begins to get up and flee while Minato follows him.

In the forest a pair of glowing light green eyes is watching their fight and hearing every word they say and also saw the mask man flee and heading straight for Naruto.

"And I will make ssssure you don't get too little Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze", the mysterious being said as he follows the mask man and Minato to their destination.

Where Naruto is

The mask man killed Biwako, Taji and Anbu guarding that location and takes baby Naruto hostage and begun to release the seal on Kushina and Kyuubi is finally out and he knocks Kushina out.

"Kyuubi I want you finish off Kushina Uzumaki then I will.. Huh?" The mask man suddenly interrupted when a giant cobra snake attacks him chomps him in half killing him and baby Naruto lands in the bed next to Kushina.

"Not a chancessss masssked man of should I call you Obito Uchiha but takesss the name Madara Uchiha." The giant cobra snake said to the dead Obito.

The giant then hides when Minato arrived at the scene while Kyuubi attacks konoha even if Obito is dead. Minato notice the dead body of the mask man and wonder who cause that. Minato then gives Naruto to Kushina.

"Kushina I have to go help the defense of the village", he said kissing his wife in the forehead.

"Ok just be careful Minato I love you", Kushina said holding her baby.

"I love you too Kushina and you too Naruto", Minato said as heads out to help the defense of konoha from Kyuubi.

The giant cobra snake follows Minato but stays out of sights. He was hoping Minato isn't planning something that will cost his life.

Time skip

Minato brought his with him so can seal Kyuubi into him then he will sacrifice using the dead demon consuming seal. Sealing Kyuubi into Naruto was a complete success.

"Now it's my turn to be consume too I will hope everyone in konoha will see my son as a hero." Minato said to the Shinigami.

"As you wish lord hokage." The Shinigami said to him preparing to consume him.

But Minato suddenly tackled by the giant cobra and Shinigami fades away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Minato ask the giant cobra snake while he wraps his tail on him.

"You can't die Minato you have to hear konoha actionssss on your ssson, in the meantime I will freeze you in time and hidden in the land of the snow." The giant said to him.

Back to the present

Mikoto and her squad just return with frozen Minato and send to med bay.

"Listen while we wait for my mom to wake up and my dad to be unfreeze and awaken I will be throwing a dance ball and inviting any hidden village to come but if any try to cause trouble they will be shot." Cobra commander said and everyone nodded.

Back to the past 13 years ago

"Just who are you anyway?" Minato ask the giant cobra before he freezes him.

The giant cobra then answers, "remember my name."

"Serpentor!"

**Well that how Minato survived all thanks to Serpentor. By the way the Serpentor in this story is the same one from gi joe renegades. I have nothing against Obito, I just like the real Madara Uchiha that's all since Naruto/cobra commander wanted vengeance on real one.**

**Next: Cobra dance ball.**


	17. Cobra dance ball

**Cobra dance ball**

**Hey my fellow readers it's me again and here is the next chapter. Oh Shizuka will be here.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time cobra commander order his to search for his parents Kushina and Minato and it was a success. Kushina was put into slavery in kumo which was caused by Danzo Shimura and as for Minato he was frozen in time which was caused by Serpentor the giant cobra. The reason why he did that it's because he wants him to hear konoha's actions on his son. Now while everyone in cobra command is waiting for them to wake up cobra command is opening a ball dance. All nations and small village are invited if they want to come.

Konoha

Tsunade at her office was taking to Jiraiya about what he found out in cobra command.

"So cobra commander is throwing a dance ball and he is inviting all nations and small village to come right? Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

"Yes Tsunade but only if they chose to come otherwise only cobra's supporters the wave and snow country will be only ones there." Jiraiya explain to Tsunade.

"Well Jiraiya I guess this dance ball will be a mission", Tsunade said smiling.

"Who are you sending on that mission Tsunade?" Jiraiya ask her.

Elsewhere

Kakashi is at the key village he just heard they surrender its control to cobra commander. Now cobra controls the key village. Kakashi is up on the hills watching an entertainer playing music to several cobra viper elite and cobra air troopers.

"Hanare", Kakashi said.

Kakashi knew Hanare when they were kids, now they are grown up and if key village surrender to cobra they and Hanare will have to do what cobra commander says otherwise they will be killed.

Cobra command snow country

Everyone in cobra is getting ready for the dance ball. They are just preparing the place so it could be ready.

"So who else is coming anyway Baroness?" Cobra commander ask her nicely.

"Well as far I can tell our supporters the snow and wave country is invited. Then one from nadeshiko village and the key village are coming." Baroness said to him.

"I do have a feeling there will be konoha nins here in this dance floor." Cobra commander said pulling out his revolver and removing the safety off.

"Why would you think that cobra commander?" Baroness asked him about what he said.

"Because such a thing could be an opportunity for a spy mission for konoha. Just tell all the guards to keep a watchful on them." He said to her.

"I understand cobra commander I will warn all of them." Baroness said before running off to warn all the guards.

Back on konoha

Tsunade is sending Tenten, Neji, Anko and Iruka for the mission. Tsunade told them to wear something nice so they can blend in so cobra commander doesn't notice them. But since the commander is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze he might recognise them has soon as he spots them.

"One last thing everyone Kakashi will be there because someone from the key village is going to the ball aswell." Tsunade said to them and they all nodded.

Time skip

Now the ball has started and a lot of people from the wave and snow country came so did one from the nadeshiko village and key village.

"Alright everyone settle I would like to introduce you to your host cobra commander", storm shadow said with a microphone and everyone clap their hands.

"Alright people just enjoy your selves and don't cause any trouble otherwise you will be shot." Cobra commander said then he soon spots the konoha nins.

'Oh so granny Tsunade sends Neji, Tenten, Anko sensei, Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei too huh? Will see how long they can survive without getting caught', cobra commander thought.

Before the commander could walk he spots something else that's interesting.

'Hanare is here too? Maybe I that's why Kakashi sensei came, too dance with her maybe because they never done that.' Cobra commander thought again.

Now the several cobra battle android troopers start the music and plays with instruments and everyone who had a partner dance to the music. Neji dances with Tenten, Iruka dances with Anko and Kakashi dances with Hanare. Hanare seems to be happy that she is reunited with Kakashi. Cobra commander walks down the dance floor and bumps into a woman and she fell into the floor.

"Oh sorry miss", cobra commander apologise to the woman.

"That's okay I'm alright", the woman said to cobra commander as she takes his hand.

Cobra commander suddenly recognise the woman that's holding his hand. It was Shizuka from nadeshiko village. Cobra commander knows that the women there can only marry the strongest fighter, but he do something about it.

"Want to dance with me Shizuka?" Cobra commander ask her nicely which she blushes when he presses a button on his helmet so his face is visible too see under the visor.

"Ok cobra commander I'll dance with you." Shizuka said as she and the commander walk to the dance floor with her face turning red after seeing his face.

Where Kushina and Minato is

Cobra troopers are guarding them Kushina still hasn't woke up yet even Minato but all the ice is melted.

"Hey how long do we have wait?" A trooper asks the others.

"When they wake up then our guard duty here ends and we inform cobra commander", another trooper answer his questions.

Meanwhile Tenten, Neji, Iruka and Anko manage to slip away while they were dancing. As for Kakashi he stayed with Hanare since his attention is with her. They now spy on cobra commander so they can see his face but they can't get a clear look at his face.

"Hey Shizuka can I ask you something?" he ask her as they continue to dance.

"Sure cobra commander." She replied to him.

"You can only marry a strong fighter not someone who is not a ninja." Cobra commander said to her.

"Yes cobra commander that's how our laws work and I am the leader of my village and I feel like I want you." Shizuka said and explain.

"Tell you what Shizuka, after that the ball is over how about you and I do sparing?" cobra commander gives her an offer.

"That sounds good cobra commander", Shizuka said as she lays her head on his chest.

'And maybe at same time I can ask my forces to recruit someone in iwa so he can join my team venom and give him the codename Firefly.

**Well that's about it in the next chapter the konoha nins will still be spying on him.**

**Next: Sparing and new Firefly**


	18. Sparing and new Firefly

**Sparing and new Firefly**

**Hey my readers it's me again here's the next chapter where a new Firefly comes in. The outfit for Firefly is from retaliation.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time cobra commander threw a ball dance and he invited most of the nation but most that came are cobra's followers and the same time konoha nins came in without getting caught. While everyone was enjoying cobra commander meets a woman name Shizuka from nadeshiko village. She said that she can only marry a strong ninja that can defeat her, this gave cobra commander so ideas. He decided that he and she should do a sparing so if he wins he wins her heart and she marries him and while there doing that cobra commander order's his forces to recruit another member into team venom from iwa. His codename will be Firefly.

Cobra command land of snow

Cobra commander and Shizuka are getting ready for their sparing they will be doing a wave of matches the sword, fists fight with jutsu and fists fight without any jutsu. Inari is the proctor for all 3 matches.

"Ready for this Shizuka?" cobra commander asks Shizuka while holding his sword.

"Yes cobra commander I am", she said pointing her sword at him.

"Alright you two the first round the swords winner is if the opponent sword breaks. Now match start." Inari said and he moves out the way.

While they were sparing the konoha nins Neji, Tenten, Anko and Iruka are spying on them hoping to see cobra commander unmasked. Kakashi went home with Hanare because that's all he came for in this mission.

Meanwhile

Iwagakure stone village comes under attack by cobra forces. Cobra came here to find and recruit the person who would be Firefly. Squadrons of night ravens keep firing buildings and small buildings. The cobra invaders are all using aircrafts, they are night ravens, crimson hydras, cobra gunships, black dragon vtols and cobra rattlers.

Back at cobra command

Cobra commander won the first round and receiving a cut to his right shoulder now they are on the next round fist fight with jutsu.

"Round 2 fist fight with jutsu begin", Inari said.

Back at iwa

Most of the cobra squadrons have been shot down due to the iwa shinobi and anbu using paper bombs on their kunai knifes and some jutsu that work like anti-aircraft and surface to air missiles. On the ground storm shadow, Zartan and Baroness are at the prison looking for a young teen name Akuma. Akuma was a young relative to the decease Gari (Gari was only reincarnated to fight the allied forces in the fourth shinobi war).

Akuma apparently blames his village for his death because they left him to die and so they can save the others. After this he left to become a mercenary, his goal is to gather a lot of resources to form a team of shinobi which will help him take control of iwagakure and make it into a better place. Onoki in his opinion is too old and his leadership as the tsuchikage will only make iwa enemies in the eyes of other villages. He was on a mission but was capture and in prison by iwa anbu because he was suspected in trying Onoki.

Back at cobra command

Cobra commander again won the match but his helmet is cracked and has several cuts to his body due to Shizuka's nadeshiko-style deep crimson dance performance.

"Cobra commander are sure can keep up?" Shizuka asked him because of his the injuries she inflicted on him.

"Just 1 more match Shizuka then I go to med bay. You can come with me ok." He said and she nodded.

"Final round fist fight without any jutsu begins", Inari said.

Again back at iwa

Akuma is his prison cells with something his hands to prevent him from using any jutsu.

"Dam those iwa anbu I would have step one closer to achieving my goal into making iwa a better place." Akuma said in an angry way.

Suddenly he starts hearing screams from iwa guards. Akuma knows it must be cobra forces that came to retrieve him. After 1 minute he sees storm shadow, zartan and Baroness Right in front of him and they open his sell.

"We have him we need extraction", Baroness said in her com.

"Roger that the gunship is on its way", the cobra pilot said.

Back at cobra command again

Cobra commander is at med bay he won all 3 rounds and that means he wins Shizuka's heart and she will marry him. Now an injured cobra commander lay on a hospital bed and next to him is his parents Minato and Kushina. They still haven't woken up yet but the cobra troopers said they saw their blinking a bit.

"Cobra commander I will stay by your side." Shizuka said will they were holding hands.

The konoha nins are still spying on them. Cobra commander remove his helmet but Shizuka is blocking their view to see his face. Still shock to see 2 people that some of them recognise there. Minato and Kushina are the 2 people they see in there they were confused because they told they both died during Kyuubi's attack. They are unaware about Danzo and Serpentor's actions.

Back at iwa

After extraction all remaining cobra squadrons where ordered pull out and return to cobra command but they inflicted have damage to the village.

"Open a channel to cobra commander so he can speak to Akuma." Storm shadow said to the gunship pilot.

"Yes sir", the pilot said as he opens a channel showing cobra commander at med bay.

"Let me guess you want me to join you am I right cobra commander?" Akuma said to cobra commander.

"Yes Akuma that's what I was going to say to you", cobra commander said to him.

"I'll accept your partnership cobra commander on one condition." Akuma said to the commander.

"And that is?" cobra commander ask him

"Help me recreate iwagakure the way I want it and I can avenge my family", Akuma said with a smirk in his face.

"Very well then we have a deal Akuma and your codename will be Firefly." Cobra commander said with an evil smile on his face.

**Well there you have it Akuma is the new Firefly. Akuma is a younger version of Gari. Shizuka is Naruto/cobra commander woman. I again thank Tsunashi777 for his ideas.**

**Next: Minato and Kushina awake.**


	19. Minato and Kushina awake

**Minato and Kushina awake**

**Hey guys it's me again now you all get to see Minato and Kushina awake and they get to see their son.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Cobra commander was sparing with Shizuka because according to her village laws she can only marry the strongest fighter that can defeat her. While they were doing that Iwagakure was being invaded by cobra forces, they came there to retrieve Akuma who would be the new Firefly. They succeeded but they took some casualties, Akuma told Cobra commander that he will only join if he helps him recreate Iwa and Cobra commander agrees with him. In the meantime cobra forces are just returning.

Cobra command land of snow med room

Cobra commander lay in his hospital bed with Shizuka holding his hand, they are waiting for Minato and Kushina to wake up because they notice their eyes blinking.

"I think they ready to wake up Cobra commander", a cobra trooper said smiling under his helmet.

"You think so?" Cobra commander answered.

The Konoha nins Tenten, Neji, Iruka and Anko are still watching them. Well they do want to see Cobra commander's face and Minato and Kushina wake up. Minato and Kushina almost awake they started see things in their head, Kushina sees a root anbu in her head as for Minato he sees Serpentor.

"Shizuka can you move my bed closer so I can reach for my mom's left hand." Cobra commander ask her nicely.

"Sure Cobra commander I'll move your bed closer." Shizuka said happily to him.

"3 of us will help you", a cobra trooper said as Shizuka and her lover nodded.

They push the bed its good it had wheels on it otherwise they had to push harder. After it was done Cobra commander holds his mother's left hand as for the troopers they put her right hand with Minato's left hand. When it was finish Minato and Kushina finally woke up. Minato and Kushina finds themselves staring at each other.

"Minato?" she asked.

"Kushina that you?" he said the same question.

"Hello mom and dad." Cobra commander said.

Kushina turn her head to see who said that as Minato he sits up to see. The person in the bed next to them they don't recognise the black hair except the blue eyes and the whisker.

"Naruto?" they asked and he nods.

"NARUTO!" Kushina shouted and grabs him in a crushing hug.

CRACK!

They a loud scream was heard threw out cobra command even Akuma who is putting on his Firefly suit (retaliation outfit) hears it.

"What was that?" an alley viper asked the other.

"Maybe someone who broke a bone", the other said.

Back at med room

"Ouch that one hurt him", cobra trooper said while the other 2 laugh on what just happen.

"Naruto my sweet baby boy." Kushina said still giving a crushing hug and not caring that she just broke his back.

"OK MOM YOU CAN LET GO NOW!"

She let's go of him, the she spun him around and hits him in the back making another crack sound and a loud scream.

"There it is again", the same alley viper said

"Maybe someone finally fix that broken bone."

Meanwhile the Konoha nins just left the med room and hide from any cobra infantry. They were very shock not because they see Minato and Kushina alive the most interesting thing is they finally know Cobra commander identity.

"Cobra commander is Naruto!" Tenten said and everyone nodded because they witness everything with their own 2 eyes.

"What I want to know is why his hair is black." Iruka asked after seeing his hair.

"And more importantly why is he doing this." Anko said because she and everyone want to know why he is doing this like ordering his neo vipers to attack Konoha and pointing his revolver on Shizune's head.

"Remember what he said when the civilian council, the shinobi elders and that warhawk Danzo Shimura order him banished." Neji said and they started to think about it.

"Naruto wants vengeance on them that's why he became Cobra commander and everyone in the snow and wave country helps him form cobra." Neji explain to all of them.

"But why is he attacking us Neji? We are not responsible for his banishment." Anko asked him.

"True Anko sensei but the reason why he is attacking it's because we didn't do anything to prevent his banishment." Neji said and it shocks everyone.

They really do anything to prevent Naruto's banishment even Tsunade and Jiraiya just stand by and did nothing and look what's happen.

"We need to warn Lady Hokage about this", Iruka said and everyone nodded.

But before they can leave all them suddenly fell to floor unconscious and out of the shadows Mikoto Uchiha steps with her Sharingan showing, it turns out she knock them all out with her Sharingan. Cobra neo vipers showed up to the seen.

"Erase their memories on what they saw here even the part where they saw Minato, Kushina and Cobra commander's identity then send them back to Konoha." Mikoto order them.

"Yes maim", the neo vipers said as they drag the Konoha nins to a room to erase all they witness in their memories.

Back at med room

Naruto was hugging both his parents and he explains what happen to both of them Kushina was sold to slavery in Kumo which was cause by Danzo Shimura and Serpentor froze Minato in time which he already knows. Shizuka stayed with them.

"So Naruto did the people of Konoha viewed you as a hero?" Minato asked him hoping that his wishes was fulfilled even thou Serpentor froze him.

"Mom, dad I think you should see this", he said as he puts both his hands on their heads for them to see all that has happen to him.

After it was done Minato and Kushina was shock and disgusted on what they seen Naruto not treated as a hero, instead they treated like he is Kyuubi because they think he is kyuubi in human form. Even the part that he said that the civilian council, shinobi elders and Danzo are very power hungry.

"Oh if you are going too asked about my godparents Danzo lied to them thinking I died with you dad." Naruto explain again which disgusted them even more.

"Why would they would they go power hungry?" Minato asked his son.

"You know the previous shinobi wars Konoha were always victorious and look where these victories lead them. I only survived because Hiruzen Sarutobi ordered so many Anbu to protect me." He explains to them even more.

After hearing everything from Naruto they both agreed to make them pay for what they did to their son even thou Minato had some objection but this is what Serpentor wanted him hear. Kushina tease Naruto a bit after Shizuka introduce herself to them and telling them about his relationship Naruto. Naruto told them to wear an Anbu suit and hide themselves. This Anbu uniform it covers the whole body and masks that has a cobra on it. The color of the uniform is black and the cobra symbol on it. Finally meet Firefly at the hanger.

"Welcome to cobra Firefly", Cobra commander said while he and Firefly are shaking hands.

"Thank Cobra commander. By the way that's mom and dad?" He said and asked him.

"Yes they are we have another mission tomorrow at Takumi village." Cobra commander stated.

**Well that's it for this chapter.**

**Next: Alliance with Takumi village**


	20. Alliance with Takumi village

**Alliance with Takumi village**

**Hi me again sorry for the wait I had things to do like go out the house and some chores so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Cobra commander sees his parents awaken finally and they were happy to meet their son for the first time. He told them everything that happen to his life like not being treated as a hero like Minato wanted. They were offered to help their son bring down konoha and make all who caused their son a lot of pain pay. The konoha nins were spying on them and now they know Cobra commander identity, as they were just going to leave to tell Tsunade they knocked out by Mikoto's sharingan. She then ordered some neo vipers to have their memories erased but only everything they witness in cobra command, after it's done they will be sent back to their village. What's going on now is cobra forces are on their way to Takumi village for an alliance.

Konoha hospital

Anko, Iruka, Neji and Tenten just woke up after being unconscious for a while. Tsunade was there with Shizune and Tonton so she gets some information from them.

"Oh lady hokage what just happen", Iruka said as he sits up.

"A cobra black dragon vtol flew by and dumps you all here. So can you give me some information you discovered at cobra command." Tsunade said to all of them.

As they were going reveal the information they discovered suddenly they can't remember a thing. Tsunade then came up an answer that their memories have been erased all thou she doesn't how.

Meanwhile

Cobra forces air and land are on their way to Takumi village in the land of rivers since they want an alliance with cobra and submit to them. Cobra commander and his team are in a gunship while Firefly is on the ground on his wheel blaster bike (Retaliation).

"Hey Cobra commander", Firefly is contacting him from the ground.

"What is it Firefly." Cobra commander said with com on his hand.

"There is something about alliance isn't there?"

"I know Firefly it's not just alliance that Takumi village want they also want to have their founder Seimei back and I have something in mind for that." Cobra commander explain to him.

"Naruto I need to ask you something", Kushina said to her son under her cobra anbu mask and he nodded.

"What will you do next after you destroy konoha?" Kushina said to him.

"I can finally rest now when it's done mom but I also want Madara Uchiha dead as well." Naruto answered and explain to his mother.

"You do know konoha was your home Naruto." Minato reminded him.

"It was my home dad but it isn't anymore because of those people view me as the Kyuubi instead of a hero like you wanted." Naruto explain to his father with a tear coming out of his helmet while Shizuka comfort him.

"It seems they can't get over their Kyuubi phobia." Storm shadow said while spinning his shuriken.

"No and they never will Storm shadow." Cobra commander answered to him.

"Not to mention to you Minato and Kushina Namikaze that warhawk Danzo Shimura was planning to turn your son into a weapon because he believes all the tailed beast are destined to be control", Baroness said and explain to them.

"Defiantly not true", cobra troopers and neo vipers and other cobra infantry said all together.

"He is just blinded by his beliefs that's all, also was doing business with Orochimaru but he hardly even cares about Danzo's ambitions." Zartan said to them which Minato and Kushina wasn't too happy about.

"One other thing he also wishes he was picked as the hokage instead of Minato and Tsunade. He also ordered Itachi to purge the Uchiha clan when they were planning to overthrow the village. Sarutobi was willing to negotiate with them but Danzo is unwilling to wait for it." Mikoto said and explain to them.

"Oh hey Mikoto"

"Hi Kushina"

Timeskip

Cobra commander and everyone finally meet the four Celestial Symbols Men Hoki (Takumi), Kujaku, Ryugan and Suiko.

"Welcome to our village Cobra commander. Now I say should we sign the papers for our alliance with each other." Hoki (Takumi) said to Cobra commander.

"I want your founder Seimei to sign it Takumi", Cobra commander after hearing what he said.

"But he hasn't even been revived yet", Takumi said to Cobra commander.

"I know that already so I have something in mind back at cobra command and he will be revived there. So bring his corpse to cobra command." Cobra commander said and explain to them.

"We understand Cobra commander", he said to him.

"While were doing that my forces will occupy your village". Cobra commander said and ordering his forces to move into the village.

After the agreement they head back to cobra command with Seimei corpse. Pretty much Cobra commander maybe planning to resurrect others who've been dead for quite a long time and when it's done they will hear about konoha's actions.

'When the alliance with Takumi village is formed I will be asking for another alliance with the land of the sky. Their technology could be quite useful for my forces.' Cobra commander thought.

Cobra commander also knows that the leader name Shinno will have to be defeated in order to get the sky country to join cobra.

**Well there you have it on this chapter now. Say Cobra commander is planning to resurrect people who been dead for a long time, I can give you an example. Hashirama Senju**

**Next: Viper resurrection pit **


	21. Viper resurrection pit

**Viper resurrection pit**

**Hello again my fellow readers here's another chapter in the story were they will see the dead resurrected.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time cobra went to form an alliance with Takumi village but Cobra commander demanded that their founder Seimei signed the paper. Seimei followers the 4 Celestial Symbol Men told him he is dead, but Cobra commander has something mind to resurrected. The commander orders some of his the cobra troops to remain in the village while the rest with the Celestial Symbol Men head back to cobra command.

Inside the cobra gunship

Cobra commander was texting his cobra air viper commandos (rise of cobra) for a mission. The text message says go and find the corpse of Hashirama, Tobirama and any left from the fallen Senju clan that includes Hiruzen Sarutobi. One last thing, if you find any remains of Mito Uzumaki retrieves her too.

In cobra command

"Well boy's looks like we have a mission to retrieve the 3 fallen Hokage and any left of the fallen Senju clan." An air viper commando leader said to 20 of his men.

"So was the plan the captain?" One member asked him.

"Will have to split up the 10 of you will head for the ruins of Uzushiogakure and retrieve Mito Uzumaki corpse that includes any fallen Senju clan members. Me and other the half will retrieve the 3 Hokage at Konoha."

"YES SIR!" All of the members said and saluted.

"All right air viper commandos lets fly", the captain said as they leave the hanger.

10 of them heads for the ruins of Uzushiogakure while the other 10 heads of Konoha. Cobra commander really wants these people resurrected so they can hear Konoha has gone power hungry.

In the pit

Cobra commander, his team, his parents, Shizuka and the 4 Celestial Symbol men are in an elevator and heading in the pit. After 5 minutes they finally reach their destination. Cobra troopers already put the corpse of Seimei in a pod and Cobra commander then grabs his cobra staff.

"This is the viper resurrection pit everyone commence the demonstration Ha hah ha hah!" Cobra commander said and made an evil laugh as he use his cobra staff and fired a beam at the pod.

Cobra troopers activate the machine to make sure the resurrection is a success. Everyone watches as the skin and flesh covers the skeleton of Seimei. Somewhere shock to see the events a person who was long dead brought back from dead. The pod then opens and a resurrected Seimei steps out, he feels a little dizzy but cobra troopers supported him. Then he looks at the 4 Celestial Symbol men and he recognises them.

"Hoki, Kujaki, Ryugan, Suiko that you?" Seimei asked them.

"Yes it's us Seimei", Hoki (Takumi) answered.

"How am I back anyway?" He asked another question.

"Asked Cobra commander that Seimei he's the one who brought you back from the dead." Kujaki said and explain.

Seimei then turns his head to look at Cobra commander and walks up to him.

"Cobra commander you brought me back to life right?" Seimei ask him.

"Well your village and cobra are forming an alliance but I wanted you to sign the papers he because the village leaders are always doing it." Cobra commander said as he gives him the paper to him.

Seimei thinks for 1 minute and takes the paper then sign it, after that he gives it back to Cobra commander.

"So this means my village yours too are allies now?" Seimei asked Cobra commander.

"Yes we are now Seimei in the meantime you to your village with your followers." He said to him as he and his followers leave the pit.

"One more thing some of my cobra troops are there because I told them your village are allies now so they mark it cobra territory." Cobra commander said and hi nodded.

Timeskip

Cobra commander is spending time with Shizuka and his parents before they head for their next mission in land in the sky for another alliance but the leader name Shinno will have to be defeated first then the sky village joins cobra.

"Hey Naruto me and your mother need to talked to you", Minato said to his son.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"That text message you sent to the air viper commandos, you're planning to bring those who are long dead and the fallen back to life." Minato said to his son.

"Yes I am dad." Naruto answered to his dad.

"You really want them to hear what happen to the Konoha they knew." Kushina said to Naruto.

"They need to hear it mom", Naruto said to his mom while he is holding Shizuka's hand.

Meanwhile in Uzushiogakure

The air viper commandos land and began searching for the corpse of Mito Uzumaki and any of the fallen Senju clan if they are any.

"Maybe one day the other nation is going to wish Konoha was never victorious during the previous shinobi wars." An air viper commando said will searching for Mito Uzumaki

**Hey if you readers think Hashirama, Tobirama, the Senju's, Mito Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi are the only ones that are coming back. Cobra commander will also involve Nawaki Senju and Dan Kato.**

**Next: Sky village conflict**


	22. Sky village conflict

**Sky village conflict**

**Ok my fellow readers here is the next chapter were the Sky village appears.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Cobra commander successfully made an alliance with Takumi village by resurrecting its founder Seimei. After this Cobra commander planning for another alliance with the land in the sky, well its leader Shinno has to be defeat first then the sky village joins cobra. Cobra commander also gave 20 air viper commandos a mission to retrieve the 3 fallen hokage Hashirama, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the fallen Senju if they are any, Mito Uzumaki, Dan Kato, Nawaki Senju and Rin Nohara so he resurrect them. When it's done they will hear what happen to the konoha they once knew.

Ruins of Uzushiogakure

Air viper commandos are still searching for Mito Uzumaki any of the fallen Senju members, so far no luck yet.

"Hey you found Mito or Senju members yet?"

"Negative got nothing yet"

After 13 minutes they finally found something.

"Well I guess we are in luck we finally the corpse", an air viper commando said while pulling the body up.

The body's clothes were a dark suit and standard armour.

"So who this one", another member said to another air viper commando with a scanner to identify the person.

"Her name is Toka Senju", the air viper commando with scanner said.

"Well I guess we found a Senju."

"Hey guys! Look who I have here." An air viper commando calls them with another body in his arms.

"Alright that's Mito Uzumaki you found", the air viper commando said with a smile inside his helmet.

"Well I guess that's it we are done here let's get back to cobra commando with these corpses."

They all nodded and they started their wings and fly away back to cobra command.

"I wonder how the other air viper commandos are doing in konoha."

In konoha

The other 10 air viper commandos successfully found the 3 hokage and at the same time while they were digging up Dan Kato, Nawaki Senju and Rin Nohara konoha was under siege from ninjas with winged mechanical devices that can rival the air viper commandos and by a giant flying machine of destruction because it has a laser. If cobra faces them they would rely on neo viper and viper commando pulse rifle because they are powerful enough to knock them out the sky.

"Captain"

"What is it?"

"We have Dan Kato, Nawaki Senju and Rin Nohara." An air viper commando said while helping the others pull up the corpses.

"All right let's pack it up were getting out of here", the captain said to them as they ready their flight pack.

As they attempt to fly away from the siege 3 air viper commandos were killed and blown out of the skies which were cause by the ninjas with the winged mechanical devices. Well at least they found the corpse anyway.

Meanwhile

Dozens of cobra gunships, night ravens, cobra rattler and black dragons vtols carrying cobra deviant mechs and mantis mechs are on their way to the sky village for another alliance but phase 1 says cobra commander will have to deal with Shinno first.

"Cobra commander I need to asked you something."

"What is it Storm shadow?"

"Do you imagine that konoha nins will be there?" Storm shadow asked him while he was spinning a shuriken.

"Of course I do Storm shadow because I just go text message from the air viper commandos from konoha. He said while they searching for the corpses the sky village ninja attack the village." Cobra commander replied to his question.

"We will rely on the neo vipers and viper commandos on dealing with their technology." Baroness said readying her pulse pistols.

Then a channel opens revealing Shinno, it seems he was informed of cobra's arrival.

"Cobra commander", he said.

"Hello Shinno do you why I'm coming to your village?" Cobra commander asked Shinno a question.

"You want my village to join cobra." Shinno answer and Cobra commander nodded.

"Correct but to do that I will have to defeat you first and when it's done your village joins cobra", Cobra commander explains all.

"Alright just land your ship and be ready for our fight." Shinno said to him as he watches his gunship lands.

"Ah Cobra commander 3 konoha nins are on their way", an neo viper informers him.

"Storm shadow, you and the mechs deal with them."

"With pleasure Cobra commander", Storm shadow said as he several mechs head off to fight the konoha nins.

Timeskip

Cobra commander and Shinno finally are at the spot where they are going to do their battle. Cobra commander takes one moment with Shizuka and his parents before he fights.

"Be careful Cobra commander", Shizuka said wrapping her arms around.

"I will Shizuka", he said to her as walked up to battle Shinno.

"Hey Cobra commander good luck", Minato said to him and Naruto's response is a thumbs up.

Naruto told his parents Minato and Kushina not to reveal his true identity in front anyone not even the konoha nins because he wants to reveal it himself. The only one who can say the name Naruto is everyone who is part of cobra.

The fight starts and as Cobra commander pulls out his sword Shinno attacks first and hits him with revival fist because he quite close to where the commander was standing. The shockwave sent Cobra commander skidding to a wall.

"WHAO!" everyone in cobra said.

"Ok that was a little weird with the shockwave but let's go", Cobra commander said as he gets back up.

Cobra commander makes some hand sign and the black chakra chains shoots out of his body but Shinno manage to dodge them all buy ended getting scratch by the chains. Minato and Kushina where shock to see their Naruto having his own version of chakra chains but the color is black.

Meanwhile

The konoha nins Sakura, Hinata and Yugao came to the sky village, the mission is stop something known as the zero-tails. As they continue onward they suddenly attack by cobra deviant and mantis mechs with Storm shadow.

"Oh my they got mechs", Sakura said after seeing the mechs.

"Storm shadow is here too", Hinata said just Storm shadow was about strike her but Yugao saves her blocking his sword with her sword.

"Hello Yugao", Storm shadow said after leaning in front of her while their swords are lock.

Soon Yugao and Storm shadow do a sword dual. Yugao is also using Hayate sword too. While they were doing that Hinata and Sakura are battling the cobra deviant and mantis mechs.

"Cobra triple impact", Storm shadow said after making hand sign.

Yugao manage to avoid that and she sees that move is an upgrade version of the dance of the crescent moon.

Back with Cobra commander and Shinno

Cobra commander went skidding several times due to Shinno jutsus that has shockwaves. Luckily thanks to his warp holes techniques he manages to hit Shinno 7 times.

"You know Cobra commander you I have the zero-tails here I hope you plan on using it once my village joins your forces." Shinno said to Cobra commander as they continue to battle each other.

"I have no used for the zero-tails Shinno", he answered as he drop kicks him.

Unknown to Shinno the zero-tails is dead kill by Serpentor who just arrived to seen. With the zero-tails dead he heads of too Cobra commander's location.

Back with konoha nins

"You know Yugao, you still know Cobra commander's identity", Storm shadow said as their swords continue to clash.

"If I even try to say a word I will feel the pain of the nanomites I can't even reveal it to anyone."

"It's because Cobra commander wants to do it himself." Storm shadow said as he watches Yugao collapse on exhaustion.

It turns the cobra mechs also attack her while she was facing him. Storm shadow then removes his with masked and then leans on Yugao and press his lips on her. Sakura and Hinata were turning red on what they saw, the Storm shadow kissing Yugao. Then suddenly an explosion erupts from the spot where Cobra commander and Shinno were battling. The explosion made a shockwave that blow Sakura, Hinata and Yugao to fall off the sky village and into the forest.

"I'll see you again Yugao Uzuki my loved" Storm shadow said with a smile on his face and putting his mask back on.

Meanwhile

An injured Cobra commander defeat Shinno with his dark punishment, so Shinno is dead and his head blown off upon impact. Minato, Kushina, Firefly, Zartan, Baroness and Shizuka help Cobra commander up.

"Well since you won commander the sky village joins cobra that was the agreement", a girl name Amaru said to him.

"Yes Amaru that was the agreement", Cobra commander said.

Then suddenly a giant cobra snake arrives at the scene which kind of scares most the people from the sky village including Kushina and Shizuka.

"Hey Minato"

"Serpentor?!"

"Ssso how you been Minato", Serpentor asked him.

"I feel find Serpentor except when I was frozen", Minato answer with a glare on his face.

"Well then Cobra commander I have good newssss the air viper commanders successfully retrieve the corpsessss now you could resurrect them."

"Excellent now let's get back to cobra commander and I want jet engines installed so we can moved the sky village to our location." Cobra commander said to all of them.

Suddenly he turns his head to the left and spotted Orochimaru and he flees the area.

"Grrr", Cobra commander made angry growl.

**Well that's for now, oh Storm shadow having a relationship with Yugao despite being an enemy it seems to be a good idea, Yugao will be Storm shadow's love interest. I ones again thank Tsunashi777 on the idea of getting the sky village to side with cobra.**

**Next: Get rid of Orochimaru**


	23. Get rid of Orochimaru

**Get rid of Orochimaru**

**Well guys here's the next chapter were Orochimaru will meet his demise at the hands of Cobra commander, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Cobra commander battle Shinno and defeated him, as a result the sky village sides with cobra. At the same time they reunite with an old friend of Minato, it was Serpentor. Meanwhile Storm shadow and a group of cobra deviant and mantis mechs clashes with Sakura, Hinata and Yugao, during the battle Storm shadow forms a relationship with Yugao which could they might fall in love with each other. What happen next is Orochimaru being there now Cobra commander wants him dead.

Orochimaru's lair

Orochimaru just return to his lair but he knows Cobra commander will be coming for him and he wants him dead.

"Lord Orochimaru you need to get out of here Cobra commander is coming." Kabuto said trying help escape.

"No Kabuto I will not run, I will face Cobra commander." Orochimaru said pulling out the Kusanagi sword.

"What next after you defeat him?" Kabuto asked him.

"I will study his body and learn all his powers", Orochimaru explains as he awaits Cobra commander's arrival.

Back at cobra command

"Now time execute an order that commander has giving me while he is gone", Firefly said as he was holding a dart rocket launcher filled with nanomites.

He fires it and the dart nanomites scatter to their targets.

"When the nanomites are injected into their victims they won't get a chance to fight back against Cobra commander or any of us." Firefly said with a smirk under his mask.

Viper resurrection pit

Storm shadow, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto and Serpentor are overseeing Hashirama, Tobirama, Toka and Nawaki Senju even Dan Kato, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Rin Nohara and Mito Uzumaki being place in resurrecting pods. Baroness and Zartan are out on a mission which was ordered by Cobra commander. In the meantime they will have to wait for Cobra commander to return since he's the one who knows how to use his cobra staff.

Back at Orochimaru's lair

Orochimaru and Kabuto is still awaiting Cobra commander's arrival. Suddenly the door blew open, Orochimaru and Kabuto prepare for battle.

"BANG"

Kabuto was suddenly shot in the head as falls down dead. Then walking in was Cobra commander with a squad of cobra eel troopers (rise of cobra) and cobra hazard vipers. The cobra eels then used the purge jutsu on the dead Kabuto leaving no traces of him.

"So Cobra commander you finally come." Orochimaru said pointing his sword at him.

"Yes Orochimaru and now I'm going to make sure you meet your end." Cobra commander said with his sword on his hand.

"Then let's get on with it Cobra commander", Orochimaru said as he charges at him.

"Many hidden shadow snake hands", Orochimaru using a jutsu to hit Cobra commander.

Unfortunately Cobra commander dodges it thanks to his demon flash technique.

"My turn Orochimaru", Cobra commander used his demon flash technique again and teleports behind Orochimaru and punches and kicks him.

Orochimaru then uses striking shadow snakes but to his surprise Cobra commander has a striking shadow snakes too. The only difference king cobra snakes instead of python snakes.

"The king cobra magnificent creature, nature's grim reaper, symbol of lethal purpose, unseen until it strikes and its venom can kill a full grown onbaa in a single bite." Cobra commander said and explain.

Orochimaru in angered that he hasn't even hit Cobra commander yet and he was the only one to get hit. Orochimaru then used soft physical modification hoping to squeezes the commander to death, but Cobra commander pulls out his revolver and shoots him in the arm causing to let go.

"Sorry Orochimaru but am suggesting you don't used any arms", Cobra commander then shoots his other arm preventing him from using any jutsu.

Orochimaru also drop his sword and falls to his knees.

"I still have one trump card to play commander." Orochimaru said as he used formation of ten thousand snakes.

But Cobra commander used limbo hole technique which works like a black hold and it pulls all the snakes into and sending them to a different location. Cobra commander then stabs Orochimaru in the stomach with his sword. Orochimaru coughs blood.

"Good bye Orochimaru and this time mean it", Cobra commander said after shoving a grenade in his a mouth.

Cobra commander keeps his right hand on the grenade to prevent Orochimaru from trying to spit it out.

BOOM!

The grenade detonates destroying Orochimaru and legs are all is left of him. Cobra commander survives thanks to him pressing a button with turns his armor hard. Cobra commander then use the purge jutsu destroying all traces of Orochimaru.

"Looks you never reach the spot of being immortal Orochimaru." Cobra commander stated.

When they return to the gunship they destroy Orochimaru so it can never be used again by anyone.

"Alright let's go back to cobra command I some people to resurrect", Cobra commander ordered.

"Yes Cobra commander", the pilot said.

**That done now Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead but Cobra commander is nowhere near done with his mission. The striking shadow snakes of Naruto/Cobra commander is called striking shadow cobra snakes but king cobras that come out.**

**Next: Welcome back and Akatsuki purge**


	24. Welcome back and Akatsuki purge

**Welcome back and Akatsuki purge**

**Well my fellow readers this chapter is where old friends are resurrected and the Akasuki except for Itachi, Konan, Nagato and Madara Uchiha gets purged.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time after getting the sky country to side with cobra the commander went to get rid of Orochimaru and Kabuto which was a complete success. In the aftermath Cobra commander orders his gunship to destroy his lair, now Cobra commander says he has some people to resurrect when they get back to cobra command.

Akatsuki hideout

"Ok commandos we only head in when Cobra commander gives the order." A viper commando said.

"Sir yes sir."

Cobra commandos are outside the hideout they are waiting for Cobra commander to purge the akatsuki using the nanomites that were injected with, when it's done they proceed in and get Itachi Uchiha and bring him to Mikoto. Cobra commander wants to hear all he has to say about the Uchiha massacre and what where they up too.

Flashback

They akatsuki where all busy and chatting in their rooms when suddenly they felt a strong sting which turns out to be the nanomites. They did not see the nanomites because it's already inside them.

"Hey Sasori these injection do you know what they are?" Deidara ask Sasori after pulling out the injection needle.

"I have no idea Deidara but there is nothing in them", Sasori answered.

"Well maybe it is nothing at all", Deidara said as he drops the needle.

Flashback end

Cobra command viper resurrection pit

"Are they ready?" Cobra commander ask.

"Yes Cobra commander they are ready." Storm shadow said to him and at the same time he is being hugged by Shizuka.

"Baroness and Zartan better get back soon with the last 2 members of Cobra after that team venom is finally all together." Cobra commander said as he picks up his cobra staff.

Next thing cobra troopers start the machine and Cobra commander fires a beam from his cobra staff into the pods carrying Hashirama, Tobirama, Toka Senju, Mito Uzumaki, Dan Kato, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Nawaki Senju and Rin Nohara.

Elsewhere

In a cobra gunship Baroness and Zartan are observing the resurrection and they are returning they recruited the last 2 members for team venom.

Back at the viper resurrection pit

The resurrection is complete, Hashirama, Tobirama, Toka, Nawaki Senju, Mito Uzumaki, Dan Kato, Mito Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Rin Nohara came and fell out of the pods. Cobra troopers help them up.

"Welcome back", Cobra commander said to them as all 9 of them look up to view the people around them.

"Kushina?" Mito Uzumaki asked after recognising the woman with red long hair.

"Yes Mito it's me", Kushina said as she hugs her while the cobra troopers supports her and the others.

Mito then turns her and sees her husband and she runs up to him and hugs him. Hashirama hugs her back.

"Wait a minute why are we alive?" Dan Kato asked.

"And who brought us back us back anyway?" Nawaki asked.

"Thank Cobra commander for resurrecting you all Nawaki." Minato said which Hiruzen Sarutobi recognises.

"Minato you're alive but how?" Hiruzen asked.

"Asked Serpentor that Sarutobi Sensei" Minato said as Serpentor comes in.

Serpentor's presence frightens most of them. Serpentor explains everything to them about Minato being alive even about Kushina.

"Well then that's done allowed me to introduce myself I am Cobra commander", he said as he reaches for his helmet.

"But those of you who knew me back at old day my true identity are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Another thing I'm also the jailer of Kyuubi the nine tail fox." Naruto said also shows the seal marks.

Hiruzen recognised him but his hair is black now. Some were completely surprise that Minato and Kushina has a son.

"Well that's settled, now if you excuse me I have some business with Shizuka here and Mom don't spy on me and Shizuka." Cobra commander said.

"Don't worry Naruto I won't", she said to him but he highly doubt that.

"Oh one more thing Hiruzen and rest you should hear this recorder I played so you could hear what happen to the konoha you all once knew and hear how they viewed me after my dad sealed the Kyuubi into me and also hear what else they did to me and what I planned to do. One last Tsunade Senju is the hokage now."

Next thing after Cobra commander leaves with Shizuka he hits the button.

Akatsuki hideout

The viper commandos started to hear screaming coming from inside the hideout.

"Well I guess Cobra commander has finally hit the purge button."

"Oh you got that right", a viper commando said to the other.

What was happening to the akatsuki members is the nanomites injecting into them is killing their internal organs except for Itachi who falls unconscious Hidan and Kakuzu maybe immortal but the nanomites still kills them both, Zetsu and Sasori ended up being eaten by the nanomites. After it was done the viper commandos purge jutsu the remaining akatsuki members and picks up Itachi and bring him back to cobra command.

Meanwhile

"Nagato where are we heading?" Konan asked him

"We are going to Konoha and find Naruto then we will have peace." Nagato said as he and Konan sprinted off to Konoha.

**That's it for chapter. The last 2 members of team venom you will see them in the next chapter. Note they are another idea giving to me Tsunashi777.**

**Next: cobra and pain**


	25. Cobra and pain

**Cobra and pain**

**Now my fellow readers the next chapter were Cobra commander battles pain/Nagato in Konoha.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Cobra commander resurrected Hashirama, Tobirama, Toka, Nawaki Senju, Dan Kato, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Rin Nohara and Mito Uzumaki. After this he purges the Akatsuki except for Itachi Uchiha since he wants to hear what he has to say. Meanwhile Pain and Konan are on their way to attack Konoha thinking Naruto and Kyuubi are still there.

Cobra command

Cobra commander introduce the last 2 members for team venom, first he introduce Daisuke Kurume which he gave his codename Destro. Before becoming Destro Daisuke in a young age lost parents and was raised by a man Lo, like his own son. He teaches him to use different weapons and create them. When growing up he knows how to use telekinetic abilities, he learn how to retired shinobi based of ninjutsu. One day when he went back to the city he found his home destroyed and Lo dead. It turns out Kumo was trying to make Lo their weapon creator but he refuse so they kill him. After this Daisuke went to find a small piece of gellel stone to create the ultimate weapon and uses it for his source of power, it increases his abilities and let him create his ultimate weapon method. He will use this power to find the man who killed Lo, he was known as the commander of the Kumo's powerful unit, Akuma no Rai, there were 100 members and their commander was the strongest of them who is the line of being the next Raikage. After finding their HQ and destroying them all with their commander this made him a dangerous nuke-nin for Kumo so he went to hiding. He was then asked to join cobra which he very much agreed too. Now he wears a purple coat and mantle with black highlights, blue boots and purple gloves. The edges of the coat and mantle have a large triangular edges and he wears hooded top with an iron mask (like doctor doom wears in f4 movies).

For the last member of team venom his name is Sora who was a monk of the fire temple he had an agreement with Cobra commander. Help him bring down Konoha for killing his father who stages a coup d'etat against the hokage. His codename was Noah. His ability is sound like generating powerful shockwaves from his palm and unleashes on targets after touching them. Another one is he able to manipulate sound into forming walls of pressure that can destroy everything thing in its path. Sora was given a battle suit which is samurai armor (like shredder's).

What Cobra commander's doing now he is having a taking to Itachi who was at the med bay with his mother Mikoto, he was kind of surprise to see his mother alive even the others as well also was far more surprising is Cobra commander is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Itachi told him everything about the Uchiha massacre he even asked Mikoto if any of it was true and at same time he recorded it all.

"Cobra commander Koyuki here we have a problem go to your command chair and bring Shizuka with you." Koyuki said using a very loud speaker phone.

Cobra commander and Shizuka went to the command chair and open a channel with Koyuki on it.

"What is it Koyuki?"

"It's Nagato and Konan they are attacking Konoha thinking your there." Koyuki said to him.

"Nobody destroys Konoha but me, Nagato's beliefs are wrong and I'm going to correct him and Konan, gather everyone in team venom including the resurrected people and my mom and dad were going to Konoha." Cobra commander said to Koyuki and she nodded and turns off the channel.

Everyone gets into different cobra gunships and black dragon vtols and fly's off to Konoha.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Konan and Nagato now known as Pain defeats and injures most of the Konoha nins. It's because of the six paths of pain and his rinnegan eyes which makes almost indestructible. Tsunade and the others are putting up a good fight but they a lot of help even Jiraiya had no way to convince him and Konan.

"Now lady hokage tell me where is Naru", Nagato was suddenly interrupted when a cobra black dragon vtol fires at him and Konan with its minigun. Nagato and Konan manage to get out the way.

Cobra commander and team venom then gets out of the gunship with their weapons in their hands.

"What do you want Cobra commander", Pain asked wondering why is he here.

"Nobody destroys Konoha but me Nagato", he said pulling out his sword and pointing it to him.

"Oh one other thing looking for this perhaps?" he said as he pulls up his black shirt revealing the seal of Kyuubi.

Everyone was surprise to the Kyuubi seal marks on Cobra commander so they came up this idea that he must remove Kyuubi from Naruto and sealed it to himself.

"Give up Cobra commander the new Jinchuriki your death will bring peace", he said ready to fight.

"Your beliefs are very wrong Nagato and I will correct you and Konan."

"You can't defeat a god Cobra commander", he said as the six paths of pain appear.

But suddenly they all died out, it turns out the nanomites were injected into them too. Cobra commander already hit the purge button.

"None of that Nagato it's just you and me. Everyone Nagato is mind make sure Konan doesn't attack me understand." He said and they nodded at him.

Destro use his telekinetic abilities to subdue Konan to make sure she doesn't attack. As for Nagato and Cobra commander starts their battle. Nagato charges at him and punches right in the helmet which made the left side cracked and exposing his left eye. He then use demon flash and warps behind Nagato and slashes him in the back with his sword.

"My turn Cobra commander", Nagato said as he uses wind release gale palm which knocks Cobra commander to ground.

Cobra commander suddenly was subdued by Nagato's chakra disruption blades which pins him to the ground.

"Now you die Cobra commander and peace will be achieved." He said preparing to kill him.

BANG!

He suddenly shot in his right hand and arm by the commander's revolver thanks to Destro telekinetic abilities and he made it fire. The next thing he does he makes those disruption blades come off Cobra commander making him able to battle again.

"Thanks Destro", he said giving him thumbs up to him.

"No problem Cobra commander", Destro said as he continues to subdue Konan.

Sora then knocks Konan out with his shockwaves. Now no one will help Nagato defeat Cobra commander. Cobra commander then picks up all the disruption blades then throws all of them at Nagato to pin him to a walls.

"Almighty push", Nagato uses that technique to make them come back at Cobra commander.

"Limbo hole", Cobra commander then makes a warp hole which sends the disruption blades to another location.

"Enough of this", Cobra commander then pulls out his revolver and shoots Nagato in both legs and both arms and subdues him with his dark chakra chains.

Nagato tries to use his rinnigan eyes on him but Cobra commander can't see it due to his helmet despite that his left eye is expose. Then the Konoha nins then stares at Cobra commander when they notice his left blue. Cobra commander then removes his helmet and drops it to the ground and everybody in Konoha went wide eye upon seeing Cobra commander's true identity.

"Hi everyone of Konoha and you too granny Tsunade. Hah hah hah ha!"

**Well that's done I again thank Tsunashi777 for the last 2 members for team Venom Destro and Sora, and now Cobra commander reveals himself to Konoha.**

**Next: Stuff revealed**


	26. Stuff revealed

**Stuff revealed**

**Hey guys it's me again and here's the next chapter were many stuff are going to be told by Naruto/Cobra commander.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Cobra commander had the last 2 members of team venom Sora and Destro. Cobra commander also had a word to Itachi about the Uchiha clan massacre, he told him everything including the truth. Mikoto said everything that Itachi said is true and Cobra commander had it recorded. After the talk Cobra commander was alerted that Nagato and Konan are attacking Konoha it turns they are looking for him and Kyuubi. When they got their Konan quickly gets subdued by Destro's telekinetic powers and Cobra commander defeats Nagato by shooting him. Then Cobra commander reveals his true identity in front of everyone of Konoha, its Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sometime before the search for Storm shadow

Another broadcast set by Cobra commander to Konoha as another address to the elemental nations and everybody is watching.

"Since most you people still refuse to give up control of your nations to me or submit cobra, well the wave and snow country are sided with cobra now since they help form cobra, my forces continue attacking and destroying small villages and towns until you give me what I want. At the same time I declare war against the elemental nations, I am Cobra commander the leader of cobra signing off.

Everyone can't believe what they just heard Cobra commander is declaring war against them all until they give what Cobra commander wants and submit to cobra.

Back to the present

In Konoha almost everyone was shock to see Naruto was Cobra commander which means everything that cobra has done was ordered by him.

"Naruto is it really you? You were Cobra commander all this time? And what happen to you hair?" Tsunade said and ask her own godson.

"Right after I was banished by the shinobi elders, Danzo Shimura and the civilian scum of a council the root anbu attacked me so they turn me into Danzo's weapon but cobra viper elite troopers gunned them all down while some enter the vault and took my mom's sword and brought it to me. They sent me to the snow country were cobra was forming thanks to them and the wave country, while they were doing that I was out for 2 years. After I became cobra commander I vow vengeance against all who cause me all the pain in my life this cause my hair to change black. I also form my own team of shinobi known as team venom. Oh I did learn some stuff about my past which no one told me about because they want to protect me from enemies from outside and in. I am the son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze."

"No there's no way you're the son of.."

BANG!

A civilian council member was shot in the head by Naruto when he going deny he is the son of Minato and Kushina.

"Most of you weren't there the moment my mom gave birth to me, oh if most of you still think I'm Kyuubi, Kyuubi come out."Naruto said and explain.

Then a red chakra leaks from his body they she was Kyuubi which most of the people quite confused

"Wait that is really Kyuubi?!" Jiraiya said to Naruto.

"I'll have to admit the last time you saw her is a 9 tail fox but that is just a beast form this is her true form. She does look a lot like my mom Kushina, this could mean the other tail beast have a true form which is like Kyuubi." He said and explains about Kyuubi and the other tail beast.

"Oh I think you all might enjoy this reunion", Naruto said as he snaps his finger and a cobra gunship lands.

Then the people who emerge from the gunship were Hashirama, Tobirama, Toka and Nawaki Senju, Dan Kato, Mito Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Rin Nohara.

"Grandpa, grandma, Nawaki, Dan?" Tsunade said upon seeing them.

"Hello Tsunade", all 4 of them said hello to her.

"Grandpa?" Konohamaru said.

"Hello Konohamaru nice to see you again my grandson." Hiruzen said after seeing Konohamaru once again.

"Rin you're alive too?"

"Yes Kakashi I am alive as well and it seems you found your woman."

Kakashi blushed on what Rin said while Hanare wraps his arms around him.

"Naruto how did you resurrect all of them?" Tsunade asked her godson.

"The same way I did Mikoto granny Tsunade", he replied to her.

Suddenly 2 cobra anbu appeared and they unmasked themselves and everybody eyes widen because Minato and Kushina are right there in front.

"Minato, Kushina you're alive too?" Tsunade said after seeing them.

"Yes we are Tsunade", Kushina said with a smile on her face.

"B-but how?"

"To answer your question granny Tsunade, in the aftermath of Kyuubi's attack my mom was knocked out and sent to slavery in kumo by Danzo Shimura and the Raikage was not informed of it." Naruto said while pointing his finger at Danzo.

Danzo was going to object but he including Sai and the root anbu started to scream in pain. It turns out they too were injected with nanomites and Naruto hits the button to hurt them.

"As for my dad he never died instead he was frozen in time and hidden somewhere in the country which was cause by Serpentor." Naruto said then Serpentor shows up which gave most the people a fright.

"Oh and who is the one who caused Kyuubi to attack was cause by Madara Uchiha, then Obito Uchiha but takes the name Madara Uchiha. Hey if knew Obito, the only reason he was did that because he thought he was left behind because you all thought he was dead and Kakashi killed Rin on purpose but it was by accident. Eventually Serpentor killed him during the Kyuubi attack saving my mom life and preventing my dad from sacrificing his life."

"Now I have just one more thing for you all to hear, it's about the Uchiha clan." Naruto said as he pulls out his recorder.

'This is going to get interesting once they here this.' Naruto thought.

**There is more stuff to be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Next: More revealed and death of Sasuke.**


	27. More revealed and death of Sasuke

**More revealed and death of Sasuke**

**Ok my fellow readers here's some more stuff that Naruto/Cobra commander will revealed then Sasuke will die in this chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time in Konoha Cobra commander revealed himself to be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he then revealed a lot of things that happen in the past. Eventually Hashirama, Tobirama, Toka and Nawaki Senju, Dan Kato, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Rin Nohara and Mito Uzumaki also reveal themselves which some from Konoha were grateful to see them alive. Then the next phase Naruto was going to reveal is something about the Uchiha.

Konoha

"Oh before I do I just want to say this, Amegakure is destroyed when I gave the order." What he just said made Nagato and Konan shocked.

"Why Naruto why did you do order the village's destruction!?"

"Because that enemy of yours Hanzo I heard Danzo sent some of his root anbu to aid him against you and the original Akatsuki. So I destroyed anyone that Danzo sided with." Cobra commander explain his reason for the destruction of Amegakure which was order by him.

"Nagato, Konan killing me is not the path to achieving peace, the right path is to united the shinobi world and abolish the ninja system completely. With the entire world under a single banner, there would be no need for a ninja anymore. If the both you join me and Cobra my resources will help Amegakure get reborn and rebuild, then it will get more power when by creating an academy for a new generation which ninja family's only teach their children how to be Shinobi, stabilizing the economic and creating trade between the Rain country and Cobra country."

"You think you could help us rebuild our village Naruto?" Nagato asked him after hearing all that.

"Yes Nagato I can and by the way I know you are an Uzumaki because the rinnegan originated from the Uzumaki clan." Naruto said and explain about the rinnegan.

"That true Naruto but there weren't many rinnegan users in the Uzumaki clan" Mito said and it is true there weren't many rinnegan users.

"I know Mito."

"Another thing Orochimaru and Kabuto are both dead which was cause by me, sorry about that Anko because if you try to fight him the curse mark will just interrupt you." Naruto said about Orochimaru and Kabuto's death.

"That's all right Naruto I already knew what was going to happen anyway", Anko politely to him.

"I heard Danzo Shimura collaborated with him but Orochimaru does not care about his ambition since he trying find a way to make himself immortal while Danzo is trying to win the title as Hokage. When Danzo ordered Orochimaru to eliminate Kabuto he never did instead he took him under his own wing." Naruto said and explain about Orochimaru and Danzo.

Danzo never knew that Orochimaru would back stab and this made him very disappointed.

"One last thing Yugao knew who I was even Tenten, Neji, Anko and Iruka too", this made everybody stare at them for holding information.

"But the only reason they never mention it, it's because I injected nanomites into Yugao. She tries to reveal it she will feel the pain that the nanomites will inflict on her. As for Tenten, Neji, Anko and Iruka they had their memories erase after being knock out by Mikoto's sharinngan."

"Ok Naruto I think we get it, now can you tell us about the Uchiha thing." Tsunade said like she really wants to hear that entire Uchiha thing.

"All right already granny Tsunade you all hear it especially Sasuke Uchiha", Naruto said as he hits the button of his recorder and put on speaker that's very loud for everybody to hear for what Itachi said to him.

"_Ok Itachi tell me why you purge the entire clan and what were they up to?_"

"_As you wish Cobra commander, they were planning a coup d'etait which means they planning to overthrow the Hokage and take control of Konoha then make the other clans and those who don't support them into slaves._"

"_Is that true Mikoto?_"

"_Yes Cobra commander it was but I was the only one who object with it but there was nothing I can do about anyway._"

"_I did hear Hiruzen was willing to negotiate with them but Danzo is unwilling to wait for it._"

"_We know Cobra commander and after the purge he implanted some sharingans into his right arm for his own personally goal for power._"

"_I know that Itachi and Mikoto. Danzo just believes power is the way to protect Konoha even being a tyrant._

"_What I also know the Uchiha clan is not just a powerful clan because of the sharingan, it's also a clan possess by evil known as the curse of hatred. This maybe the reason why Madara Uchiha betrayed Hashirama, then the same thing happen to Obito then the entire Uchiha clan._"

End of recording

Everyone was shock even more and Sasuke too upon hearing the truth about the Uchiha clan including Madara Uchiha and Obito. Itachi and Mikoto then steps out the cobra gunship.

"Mom?"

"It's not joke Sasuke what Itachi told Cobra commander is very true the curse of hatred is always around our clan once succumbed to it we turn against our friends and allies." Mikoto said to her own youngest son.

Sasuke suddenly becomes enrage he attacks Naruto attempting to kill him but couldn't hit since he is too enrage. Then Naruto drop kick him making skid into a wall.

"NARUTO I'M GOING KILL YOU THEN ITACHI AND YOUR FAMILY!" Sasuke screamed with his chidori and charges at him.

As he continues to charge at him Naruto orders Destro to make a barrier so no Konoha nin can stop him from killing Sasuke. Naruto then drop kick Sasuke again then pins him in the ground and punches him 4 times in the face. Next he pulls out his dark chakra chains and wraps it around Sasuke's neck.

"Whoa Minato our son has chakra chains", Kushina said with her arms around Minato.

"Yes Kushina but its black", Minato said to her.

Naruto begins to choke Sasuke out, the konoha nin couldn't break through the barrier so all they do is stand by and watch. Then Naruto punches Sasuke one more time in the face, next he picks him up then throws him up in the air.

SNAP! Naruto snaps Sasuke's neck after pulling the black chain killing him. After this he stares at Mikoto.

Flashback

"If he tries anything, do what you need to do Cobra commander."

"I understand Mikoto."

End of flashback

Cobra commander then turn to the rest of Konoha and says this.

"The reason why I declare war it's because this world is cursed", he relied honestly.

"Love turns into hatred and hatred turns to revenge and war creates more hatred. Power and greed have corrupted this world into what it is today, perhaps even worse than clan wars."

Suddenly from Sasuke's lifeless body a purple aura stated to come out this made people think this is what the curse of hatred look like out of Sasuke's curse mark appearance.

Cobra troopers who were near open fire at Sasuke's lifeless body and the curse of hatred. They fired with everyone they got.

"WAHHHH!", Cobra trooper screaming will shooting at the same time.

After they kill it dozens of cobra hiss tanks and other land vehicles and aircraft arrived at Konoha.

"Naruto what is this?" Tsunade asked him after other cobra forces arrived.

"This is the purge of Konoha and Danzo, shinobi elders and civilian council you're next." Naruto said after getting a new helmet and putting it on.

"But the people I care about I won't kill them."

Team venom draws their weapons out prepare for battle even Hashirama, Tobirama, Toka and Nawaki Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Dan Kato, Rin Nohara, and Mito Uzumaki , Minato, Kushina, Mikoto and Itachi are prepared for battle. Konan and Nagato might as well join in once they recover.

**Now Sasuke is dead Danzo, the shinobi elders, the civilian council are next then Madara Uchiha will be the last one.**

**Next: End of Konoha**


	28. End of Konoha

**End of Konoha**

**Hi my fellow readers here's the next chapter were Konoha meets its end.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Naruto reveal some more stuff that he has been doings like the destruction of Amegakure. He explains his reason for destroying it because Hanzo who was the leader had help from Danzo Shimura. Naruto also offer Nagato and Konan to join Cobra as a result they will rebuild Amegakure. The next phase of the revelations the about the Uchiha clan, Itachi revealed to Naruto that the entire clan were planning a coup d'état on Konoha. When it's done those who don't support the Uchiha clan are going to be slaves and those who do support them are will help them with the slaves. Mikoto says it's all true not a joke but she was the only one who had a objection to that but there wasn't much she can do about it. Sasuke who heard violently attacks Naruto and threaten to kill him but Naruto kills him by snapping his neck with his dark chakra chains, after this he explains his reasons for starting a war. Then after the explanation dozens cobra land vehicles and aircraft arrived and Naruto stated that he will not kill the people he cares about, the people he will kill is Danzo and those who follow him, the shinobi elders and civilian council and the last one will be Madara Uchiha. The purge of Konoha begins.

Konoha battlefield

Dozens of cobra hiss tanks begin leveling house and buildings with their cannons, miniguns and running them over. Cobra crimson hydras and black dragon vtols begins bombing the place. Cobra steel crusher hummer (from rise of cobra) is running over stuff including the people the Naruto hates. Some parts of Konoha is turn into a dense forest which was cause by Hashirama to capture enemies like the root anbu leaving cobra troopers free to kill them. Most of root anbu were killed by Tobirama's water dragon bullet. Mito Uzumaki used her negative emotion sensing and ended up killing the shinobi elders because this what Naruto wants. Dan Kato used his spirit transformation to possess his target then finish them off. Hiruzen's move is earth dragon bullet to destroy both civilian council members and most of Konoha structures. Minato rasengan on the root anbus and Kushina uses her chakra chains giving the neo vipers a chance to kill both civilian and root anbu. Members of team venom did their part on destroying Konoha and killing civilian council members and root anbu.

"Well that finish you off Sai", Firefly said after killing him with his steel release which made his body indestructible and into black steel, with that he kills Sai by strangling him to death.

For Storm shadow he is badly wounded by Yugao it turns out she never loved him and she acts like this to kill him.

Flashback

"So Yugao want more fights?"

"Actually I have a better idea Storm shadow."

Yugao walks up to him then when Storm shadow holds her waist she stabs him and he falls to the floor.

"I should have known you were going to do that Yugao", he says as he lay bleeding in the floor.

"Now you know I never loved you and I only act like this to kill you", she said to him as she walks away leaving him for dead.

End of flashback

Sadly Zartan came to Storm shadow repairing his wounds. This means Yugao fail to kill him. For Baroness she used demon lantern burning the remaining civilian council members while viper hazard troopers with the help of Mikoto and Itachi kills the last of the root anbu with their toxic sludge rifles. Now with deaths of the civilian council, shinobi elders and the root all it's left is Danzo Shimura.

"Well Sakura I never loved you anyway because I have Shizuka with me", Naruto now Cobra commander again said after killing Sakura and her parents.

After becoming Cobra commander he eventually dislikes the Haruno clan because they always support Sasuke despite Madara, Obito and Uchiha clan's betrayal and they always view him as Kyuubi, many cobra troopers commented that they knew nothing about the sealing of Kyuubi. Cobra commander eventually killed them with his sword.

"Now Danzo it's just you I want dead." Cobra commander said with Shizuka at his side.

"It should be me who is command of Cobra." Danzo said with his sword on his hand.

"Oh shut up Danzo as if anyone in Cobra will ever follow you they all view you as an enemy", Shizuka said to him.

Danzo strikes first using his juinjutsu which begins to subdue both Cobra commander and Shizuka. Unfortunately Cobra commander shoots Danzo in the left shoulder which shook them free. Shizuka then strikes with her violent whirlwind sending Danzo crashing into rubble. Danzo's next move was he going to use his sharingans in his right arm but all was destroyed by Cobra commander dark chakra chains. Next Shizuka then used her hardline revolving cut into Danzo gut. Danzo realize he could not fight anymore not without his weapons, he can't even use the technique that works like a nuke because of the nanomites.

"Now Danzo you will die and I'm letting Kyuubi and Serpentor have the honor on doing it", Cobra commander said as he and Shizuka walks away from him.

Kyuubi changes into her beast form and she bites Danzo by the legs and Serpentor bites by his head. The 2 do a tug of war and breaks him in half and eats him.

Aftermath

After the battle is over Cobra commander moves his godparents and those he cares about to Cobra command and he kindly removes the nanomites from Yugao which she kindly thank him. Now Cobra commander returns to his command chair with Shizuka to watch the destruction of Konoha with the Zeus cannon. Well everybody is watching.

"Your orders Cobra commander?" a viper elite trooper said to him.

"Fire the Zeus cannon!" he ordered.

The Zeus cannon fires on the ruins of Konoha, everything on it crumble including the Hokage monuments fell to crumble. After 1 hour the spot where Konoha once stand is nothing but a crater fill with rumble.

"Well Cobra commander now there is just one more enemy that you want dead." Shizuka said before she kisses her lover in the cheek. Well Kushina and Minato were there to see it with the rest of the people that Cobra commander cares about.

"Yes Shizuka its Madara Uchiha, he's the last one I want dead after this the peace that we wanted is finally here." Cobra commander said with Shizuka in his arms.

Outside Cobra command a man is walking in the forest on his way to Cobra. He has a giant fan with him known as Gunbai. This man who going to battle Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze/Cobra commander, his name is Madara Uchiha.

**Konoha is destroyed now there is just one more enemy to face Madara Uchiha prepare for the final battle.**

**Next: The final fight!**


	29. The final fight

**The final fight!**

**Hello again my fellow readers and here's the final chapter of the story I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Konoha became a battlefield between Cobra and its allies against the civilian council, the shinobi elders, Danzo Shimura and root anbu. This was Konoha last day of existence, after the battle Cobra commander orders it's destruction with used of the Zeus cannon. Konoha was nothing but a crater filled with rubble. Meanwhile outside Cobra command a man name Madara Uchiha is on his way there to face Cobra commander which he knows is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the final fight is about to begin.

Cobra command

A cobra battle android trooper notice Madara Uchiha is coming so he decided to alert Cobra commander.

"Cobra commander", the battle android trooper called him.

"What is it?"

"Madara Uchiha is coming." Everyone including Hashirama and Tobirama went wide eye.

"I know why, he is here to face me and kill me. I will face him alone", Cobra commander said but Kushina is willing to object with that.

"Naruto his dangerous don't go, don't leave your parents or Shizuka." Kushina said with tears streaming down her eyes.

Cobra commander turns around to see Shizuka is having the same thing. So he gives his mom and dad a hug then gives Shizuka a hug and then they kiss.

"I shall return", Cobra commander said as he leaves his throne room.

"We should watch this final fight", Firefly said as he orders some cobra troopers to open a channel.

Outside

Madara just arrive only to see Cobra commander standing in front of him outside the gate.

"So Madara you finally come", he said with a smirk under his helmet.

"I know who you are Cobra commander you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." Madara said holding his Gunbai.

"Now you know who you're fighting", Cobra commander said removing his helmet then putting it back on.

Madara notice Naruto's hair is black now but decides not to talk about and prepares for his battle with Naruto.

"Once I kill you I will rule by war and destruction like should have before but I was defeated by Hashirama." Madara said and explains.

"I do know Obito who took your identity and use Kyuubi to attack and destroy Konoha which is order by you but it failed", Cobra commander said to him with his sword on his hand.

"He would succeed on his mission and killing your mother only if Serpentor hadn't interfered." Madara said with an angry tone, he may apparently blames Serpentor for the failed attempt on destroying Konoha and killing Minato and Kushina.

"Alright that's enough talked let's get this over with", Cobra commander said to him now they are ready to fight.

"Gunbai Fanned Wind", Madara then swings his Gunbai blowing a big gust of wind and Cobra commander went flying into a wall which was a very hard hit.

Cobra commander attempts to get up but gets hit by Madara's great fireball technique. Luckily he manages to survive that since he manages to roll out the way but he feels the burns from it.

Cobra commander then used his limbo hole technique to suck Madara's gunbai fanned wind into another locations. Cobra commander then use demon flash and kick Madara from behind making him trip and fall. Then Cobra commander comes out of warp holes.

"Bring it Namikaze", Madara said after getting and start using his gunbai like its sword so he and Cobra commander do a sword fight.

Madara isn't using his sharingan on him because he knows Cobra commander can't see it not with his helmet on. As their sword fight continues Cobra commanders knocks the gunbai out of Madara's hands. Cobra commander then tries to slash Madara in the gut but misses. Madara kicks Cobra commander's right arm making him drop his sword. Cobra commander spin kicks Madara knocking him into the ground. Madara next throws a fuma shuriken at him, Cobra commander moves out the way but his helmet knocked off his head.

"Hah now you can see my sharingan", now Madara can use his sharingan on Cobra commander.

"Tsukuyomi", Madara said using the tsukuyomi on Cobra commander. This is really going to hurt very much.

(Madara uses Tsukuyomi in manga only)

"Oh no Naruto will be trap in that illusion world", Minato said as Kushina begins to cry on him.

Unknown to them Shizuka just left the throne room, she maybe up to something. Whatever she is doing it might help Cobra commander. Meanwhile Cobra commander becoming in pain do to tsukuyomi even thou it's just an illusion but there is still pain.

In illusion world

Cobra commander finds himself being stab many times and there is no way out of it.

Back at real world

"Haaah hah ha! How those it feel to lose to the first user of the sharingan Naruto? I win this battle and you fall", Madara said with a victory smile on his face.

Madara then walks up to him to finish Cobra commander off with the commander's sword but he is about to get interrupted.

"Madara!" Shizuka called.

Madara turns around, Shizuka then fires Cobra commander's revolver and the bullet hits Madara in the right eye. What happen next this made Madara scream in pain and this freed Cobra commander from the tsukuyomi but is very weak from it.

"Now Naruto finish Madara off while you still have a chance", Shizuka said to Naruto as gets up.

Naruto then is ready to use dark punishment to kill Madara and make sure he stays dead. Naruto creates multiple circles of limbo holes and travels through all of them, after he reaches the acceleration he creates a warp hole prople himself at Madara. Madara screams because this is where he meets his end.

"Dark punshiment", Naruto hits the ground and the place becomes a fogged up area.

Shizuka went to check on Naruto if he is okay eventually as the fog clears she finds Madara's body dead and his blood is everywhere, next to him is Naruto he's okay.

"Hey Shizuka are you coming here to help me or not?"

Shizuka felt tears coming out of her eyes then ran to him and grab him into hug. Shizuka kiss her lover very deeply, she is very glad that Naruto survive the final battle.

"Naruto oh my sweet Naruto you're alright", Kushina runs to her son and Shizuka moves so Kushina could have her chance to hug him but this was another crushing hug like before but this she avoids breaking his back. Minato also hugs his son but not that crushing one, even Jiraiya and Tsunade did the same thing. Naruto then purges Madara's body leaving no traces of him. After they head back where they find all of the people that Naruto cares about cheering on for his victory, even everyone in Cobra are also cheering.

Cobra command med bay

Naruto is resting in the bed with Shizuka, his parents, godparents and Mito by his side. When he wakes up Hashirama and Tobirama walks up to him and they seemed to be happy.

"You did well Naruto on defeating Madara", Hashirama said which Naruto nods to him.

"So now we have peace, what's next Naruto Namikaze?" Tobirama said and asked.

"We rebuild", Naruto said as he and Shizuka kiss again which everyone in the room smiled.

Epilogue

Journal from a cobra neo viper

After the war ended and the defeat of Madara Uchiha, Naruto/Cobra commander including everyone in Cobra recreated Konoha without any mistakes that were in the village and without things that made Konoha rotten to the core. Since Hashirama was resurrected he returns to the position as the first Hokage. For Itachi Uchiha he became the leader of a recreated Root, a special organization with elite shinobi with unique abilities for protecting the village and his people and this root don't have such mistakes like Danzo's because of Itachi wise ruling of his own root. Sora became leader of the 12 ninja guardians and thanks to the Fire Daimyo accepted New Konoha. Zartan became teacher in Konoha ninja academy. Nagato finally recovered thanks to Naruto/Cobra commander and begins to date Koyuki.

Ryuzetsu/Baroness became leader of the hidden grass village and finally healed her pain because of losing Muku and finally found her love in Zartan who helped her to open her heart and increase military power of the village. Firefly finally defeated Onoki and became the new Tsuchikage, well this battle was incredible hard and he almost died, he did not kill the old man but forces him to understand that Iwagakure needs global changes and accepted him and teaches him Dust release methods.

Konan and Storm shadow create a family years later like Nagato did with Koyuki.

Naruto/Cobra commander then destroys the nanomites with the Zeus cannon along everything that could create them and recreated them because he fears if anyone got their hand on them it could bring chaos in the future. Hashirama became leader of the united elemental nation alliance because of his power and wise. Naruto/Cobra commander admit that he can't defeat Hashirama if it was fair or unfair battle. Naruto/Cobra commander became his advisor in hope to escape wrong ways.

For Naruto/Cobra commander he became leader alliance countries which Cobra includes: Snow country, Wave country, Takumi village and its own country, Rain country (Leader of village is Nagato) and sky village which will be leaded by Destro.

Naruto/Cobra commander and Shizuka now live together in Nadeshiko village to be together and begin their own family and his command chair was moved there. His parents and godparents remain in Konoha to help everybody there but keeps in touch with Naruto/Cobra commander and Shizuka. I do know Naruto wanted to be Hokage of Konoha, but to everyone in Cobra he is Hokage.

End of the journal

After finishing the journal the neo viper leaves the house he is staying in and brings his pulse rifle with him. He takes a walk in the new Konoha and sees the flag of Konoha and Cobra next to it. He smiles under his helmet and salutes to both it.

**The end**

**Well that it I hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction story. Now can go back doing Vector's past returns. I thank Tsunashi777 for all the ideas he gave me.**


End file.
